14 Years
by Addicted2Books13
Summary: Mari Alexandria Grayson... Grant Wilson... Ibn Wayne... What to these three names have in common. 1 Their the children of the good and bad guys 2 They live in a world controlled by Slade 3 They're in love...
1. Confucius Say What?

A/N: Hi omg this is my first Fan Fiction so forgive me if it isn't too good. First I would like to say that this is sort of a Next Gen story so to make the story work I had to make a few things happen which will be explained in the story. If your a stickler with the comics this probably wont be for you, I didn't change much and tried to keep dialogue how the Titans would really sound thought Im not really sure if I did or not. That's up to you I guess. I hope you enjoy this, I certainly enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans nor will I ever this is purely for fun entertainment.

* * *

14 years, that is how long it has been since she last saw her parents since they disappeared from the face of the earth, leaving nothing behind but a once great legacy, one she planned to continue, and which she has failed to do for the past 10 years of her life while under the tutelage of probably one of the best crime fighters to ever exist, her immortal grandfather and his immortal butler and a good companion of hers, Alfred. Her name was Mar'i Alexandria Grayson, and she was only 9 when she started to go out onto the streets of Gotham to fight petty crime as Batman's partner like her father had once done under the identity of Robin, but her name wasn't Robin though, it was Nightstar, a mix of the first part of her parents superhero identities Starfire (Koriand'r) and Nightwing (Richard Dick Grayson) (Which is the name her father was supposed to don but never got to because of an experiment gone not-too-wrong at Star Labs causing all the Titans including Bruce, Alfred, and the rest of the Justice League, who were viewing the experiment, to become immortal) though Nightstar preferred to be called by her middle name Alexandria or Lexa for short.

Then when she reached the edge of age 11 she ran away from Bruce, like her father once did, and gathered together the children of the other Titans, her best and most dearest friends, that being they were the only friends she did have. Lexa, Lauren, Sparky, Naomi, and Damon all traveled to Jump City to the old abandoned T- tower and rebuilt it using Lexa's extensive banking account and Sparky's love for anything that combined technology and architecture. He would even tell them all the time how Titans Tower was like the Holy Grail of Technological Architecture. They've lived there ever since fighting crime by using the extraordinary powers that were handed down to them by their parents. Damon and Naomi Logan are the children of Raven (Rachel Roth) and Beast Boy (Garfield Logan). Naomi had gained her father's powers and had green skin; she's a very giddy little girl who enjoys making other people laugh, she's sort of the groups comic relief, though when it comes down to it she can be almost as serious as her brother. Damon is Naomi's brother and practically her exact opposite, he has his mother's powers and is said that, from what they had heard about Raven, he is way darker in a unseen threat kind of way, although he does show more emotion than Raven ever did. Lexa and Damon have a brotherly and sisterly relationship though Lexa sometimes wishes they didn't because he really protective of her and the two men she happened to have her eyes on weren't the best picks of the lot. One those two guys name is Grant who she wasn't exactly sure if she loved or loathed since there are major complications in their relationship. The other guys name is Ibn, their relationship has complications too but not nearly as complicated as Grant. Ibn has a 20 million dollar bounty on his head so he's forced to live with his father in his mansion, he's more than just a good friend to say the least and when her grandfather found out lets just say he wasn't too happy about it and neither was Damon.

Laura is the daughter of Bumblebee (Lauren Beecher) and Cyborg (Victor Stone) she has her mother's powers including the wings which made Cyborg almost pass from shock, it was just something he didn't expect. Although her brother Sparky wasn't so lucky, he was born with a rare bone cancer meaning he would never be able to move at all. Cyborg and Bee; grudgingly, agreed to give Sparky the same surgery Cyborg had and would become a cyborg like Cyborg. He has had the surgery every year and a half to acustom to his age but he has decided to stop the surgeries for now. Besides their misfortunes everyone says it was a miracle overall because no one had believed Cyborg and Bee could ever have kids, though doctors proved them wrong and achieved what once would've thought impossible and Bee and Cyborg were overjoyed especially because something rare happened that night, Sparky and Laura were born at almost the exact same times Naomi and Damon were born and the same with Lexa who was only older than all of them by 3 minutes. That night was what Cyborg, BB, and Robin would've described as the busiest, scariest, joyful night of their lives since they were constantly switching room to visit the girls and see how they were doing especially because they were 25 year old's in 15 year old bodies. (Like Bruce and Alfred they too were immortal) Plus almost every Titan and Honorary Titan including most of the members of the Justice League, the Doom Patrol, Galfore, Batman, and Alfred (In disguise) were all cramped up in the waiting room making it the largest meeting of superheroes together, all in one place, in history.

During the wait everyone talked about and discussed their relations with the Titans, wondered what the kids will look like when they grow up, and how the Titans planned to rise their children all the while still save their city from corruption. Batman and Galfore on the other hand sat their discussing Lexa's future. How she should start her training when she turned 5 and how Starfire should teach her Tamaranian customs and bring her to Tamaran for major holidays on Tamaran. They fought like an old married couple about her being too Human or too Tamaranian, as said by Flash who was listening in on their arguments. They were arguing if Lexa should be taken away from Starfire and Robin to live under her Grandfathers tutelage for a year, half of that year with Batman and the other half with Galfore, when Flash also made another comment on this subject, this comment being more serious than the other.

"You two are acting like you're the ones raising her, let Robin and Starfire handle it, they'll know what to do." Batman and Galfore looked at him like he was crazy or something. "Or...you can take her away from them totally violating everything humain or tamarain and all the while Batman can turn her into a paranoid control freak like him unless she does a Robin on you and then Galfore can take her back to Tamaran where she could be either exiled or praised by her peers. Personally if it were me I wouldn't be too happy if some half alien chick came to Earth, and starts calling herself Princess of my planet, but by all means give it a try I guess we'll see what happens." Flash said smart mouthing them, earning murderous glares from both Galfore and Batman. Flash sped over to the other side of the room and hid behind Clark to avoid any potential scaring that would've occured in the next 5 seconds if he hadn't fled.

It was soon after that did Robin come out into the waiting room with Lexa in his hands to show Galfore and Batman their new granddaughter. Galfore took her in his hands and admired the little specks of black hair on her scalp, her full blue eyes, and her sweet little smile. Though that immediatly ended when he did the something that Batman would describe as just plain idiotic, and tossed Lexa high up into the air, making everyone gasp in fear, but everyone was surprised when she didn't come back down and instead floated in the air giggling softly.

"Ahhh, a true Tamaranian Princess she is, most newborns her only hover so slightly but then again she is of royal blood. X'hal I believe she has just broken the record flight time of newborns, that record was previously held by her mother, no wonder." Galfore said as he watched Lexa float down lightly into Batman's arms she smiled and tried to reach for his pointy ears but she fell short. For the first time in public Batman actually smiled making everyone in the room gasp in shock, none of them actually though Batman could smile.

"You'll make a fine addition to the Bat Family." He said putting his finger into her small yet chubby hand which she quickly grabbed and gave a squeeze shortly followed by a cracking sound.

Batman barely flinched at the snap but when she let go he handed her back to Robin and told Alfred his index finger was broken and that he should go get him some ice so it doesn't swell. Flash, on the other hand, hadn't seen what happened and came up to see Lexa wondering if she would be the first member of the Bat Family to actually laugh at his jokes not just humor him. Robin placed her in Flash's arm and she grabbed his thumb and did the exact same thing to Flash as she did to Batman though he let out a loud scream instantly ripping his thumb from her clutch and sucking on it like a toddler. Robin then warily put his finger near Lexa wondering if she would hurt him but instead of grabbing it and breaking his bones she grabbed his thumb and fell asleep, he tried to remove his thumb but it was impossible with her immaculate strength until Galfore lightly unwrapped his thumb from her grip as if it were just as simple as unwrapping a piece of candy. While everyone admired the babies Flash stood in the back of the room with a nurse who was trying to bandage his thumb but kept messing up because she was distracted by Flash hitting on her, though it his attempts weren't really successful since he kept yelping every time she messed up. Everyone else seemed happy seeing the newborns giggle and come into the new but dangerous world which they would help them through to become the best they can be.

That was about a few months before the Teen Titans disappeared leaving their children utterly alone. Now Lexa and her friends, no, family, are going to find out what happened to them and with all the drama which is running through their lives at the moment the answer us going to be anything but sweet relief!

-R-

Robin awoke on the hard cold street confusion seemed to be the specialty of the day for him, he held his head from the sharp pain which was going through his skull. He sat up fazing in and out of consciousness wondering where he was and noticed that Starfire was the only one in sight. As for where they were he soon found himself looking at the Pizza Corner which looked like it had been abandoned for a long time. He rubbed Starfire on the arms trying to wake her up but instead she shot upright in a rush and looking around franticly yelling Lexa's name.

"Relax Star I don't thinks Cy's machine worked, we're still in Jump, Lexa's probably still at home sleeping in her room." Robin said trying to calm her hated to be away from their daughter. Whenever they would go out on a quick mission to take down whatever bad guy they had to deal with she literally ditched the moment he was in cuffs.

Though Robin instantly took back what he said as he looked at the rest of the city around him. Everything was just bleak as the Pizza Corner and almost looked abandoned the only signs of life were a few pedestrians who were running along in the shadows as if they were afraid of something. Suddenly an frail old woman ran out of the shadows and took Robins hands in a desperate cry.

"Are you the Titans parents? I know you haven't been here for a while but I need your help." The woman didn't allow Robin to respond at all leaving him utterly confused. She then reached for Starfire's hand and held them in a desperate way and then got down on two knees and started to speak again not looking them in the eye.

"While you please speak to Nightstar about that incident a few days ago, I'm sure she'll remember it, can you tell her that my granddaughter Emily is extremely sorry and that her only loyalties are to the Emperor." Robin was about to ask the woman what the heck she was talking about when suddenly the lady went wide eyed and screamed her granddaughters name in the direction behind them, they looked to see where she was looking at only to find a riot going on right outside the Pizza Corner.

"Please spare her she's the only family I have left." With that the woman ran off back into the shadows literally shaking in fear which each hurried step.

They looked at what was going on the people were simply marching around in a circle with posters saying "Down with the Emperor, Up with Democracy!"And yelling out what the posters said. Robin was even more confused when 5 teenagers around the age of 15 arrived on the scene. One was a young girl with green skin and purple hair, she transformed from a hawk to her human form looking a bit sad and ashamed. Another was a boy with pale skin and a black menacing cloak who had no emotions at all, he held two circles of Dark Energy that went and circled around the riot trapping them all making them scream in fear and in protest, he's was practically a replicate of Raven except he was a different gender. Another was a young girl with dark skin who seemed to come out of nowhere and she had wasp wings, she just floated to the ground and stared at the ground as if she was, it took him less than a second to realize that that wasn't Bee he was looking at. Next to her was a guy almost identical to Cyborg except he was less bulky than him and his mechanics glowed red not blue. Finally, a young thin girl ran up in front of all of them her full blue eyes identical to Starfire's except in color, she had had raven black hair which was spiky at the bottom. She was wearing an outfit similar to Starfire's but was dark blue, and she had metal bracelets similar to Wonder Woman's except with a blue bead and a fashionable utility belt somewhat like Robins.

It didn't take them a second glance to realize who they were looking at it was their daughter and godchildren. Starfire gasped as Lexa pulled out her staff and started to attack the innocent people who had done no crime, protesting their rights wasn't worth getting beaten up over. She appeared to have killed them all though Robin knew better; he knew the technique she had just used. The Master had taught him it. If executed correctly it was meant to make it look like its victims were dead but they were just unconscious and their pulse was down to nearly zero. He grabbed Starfire and pulled her into the shadows knowing it would be better if they weren't seen by the new titans especially the new figure that seemed to come out of nowhere. He wore the same outfit Robin was forced to wear during his apprenticeship making Robin want to jump right out of the shadows and question the kid about what was going on though he didn't and instead, he wondered what was going to happen next but his question was quickly answered when Lexa ran straight at him, jumped into the air, and sent a roundabout spinning kick right towards his face. He, in turn, grabbed her foot and threw her over his shoulder. Lexa did a back flip and quickly turning around and slugged him in the jaw making saliva fly out of his mouth. He just laughed in response as she eyed him angrily her breath heavy.

"Look what you've done!" She screamed at him. "Kids used to be able to come here without fear of being executed and be able to eat a pizza with their friends, but now because of you and your father my team and especially me are being painted with the same brush filthy brush as you two are! People fear me! I had a young girl's grandmother come up to me a few days ago and beg for my forgiveness. She didn't even notice I wasn't one mad or ashamed or anything!" She yelled not caring that other people were watching her tirade. He only smirked and grabbed her on the side of her arms, Robin was about to walk out of the shadows to tell him to unhand his daughter but Starfire caught him and shook her head telling him that was probably a bad idea.

"Then why don't you do something about it, or is it that you like the way things are, you lust the power just as I do. Don't deny it Lexa, you know well that one day you won't just be working for me you'll be giving the orders, you'll be at my side, Queen of the World!" He then pulled her into a kiss which she tried to pull away from but couldn't escape from his grip despite her enhanced strength. This time Starfire almost couldn't hold Robin back as he sprung with a scary fury. When Lexa finally got released she back handed him across the face clearly seething at his arrogance.

"Get out of here Grant!" She yelled, he just laughed and they both walked their separate ways.

Starfire and Robin looked at each other confused at what had happened, they heard everything said and done yet they were still confused. Robin and Starfire decided to follow them not knowing what else to do and ended up back at Titans Tower. There they found Cyborg, Raven, and BB outside the secret underground entrance pacing, clearly they had noticed that something was defiantly wrong and that Cyborg's machine probably worked, though if BB hadn't played around with it and practically demolished it they probably wouldn't have been in this predicament. They explained what they had just learned and experienced from when they woke up. Cyborg had woken up to find Slade Bots' patrolling the streets, luckily he was in a dark alleyway or he would've been seen, he quickly got away before any of the bots could recognize him and take him into custody. Raven and Beast were bombarded by citizens all of them complaining about how they should control their children and tell them to kill the Emperor not help him out. From all of this Robin had a pretty good idea of what was going on but he wanted to talk to the new Teen Titans especially his daughter. They entered Titans Tower and made their way to the Monitor Room where they would usually laze about and figured the kids probably did too. They all walked in to find all of their kids except Lexa lounging about, their eye's quickly turned to them revealing shocked and confused expressions from top to bottom.

"I knew it!" Screamed Laura as she ran and jumped onto Cyborg giving him a huge hug.

"Lexa is going to be so pissed." Damon said placing the book he was once holding onto the table and walking over to meet his mother.

"Damon how can you think about Lexa right now, I mean for Pete's sake our parents are standing right in front of us!" Naomi said transforming unto a small green cat and jumping into BB's hands. She purred and rubbed her head against BB's outfit like BB used to do to Raven to get her to smile.

"Hello Mother, Father." Damon said holding out his hand to shake though it was instantly rejected when Raven pulled him into a hug, he in turn hugged her back.

"Uh where is our daughter?" Starfire asked confused watching all the joy and glee, but not being able to contribute to it made her sad.

"Lexa left for Bruce's a while ago, whenever she's pissed she goes and lives with him for a week and then comes back. We really aren't that busy since everyone is too scared to stand up against Slade anyways so we can usually take care of trouble. Though none of us like to admit it Lexa's probably the best of us, she knows how to deal with it effectively, we all have our copping methods, Lexa's is probably the most efficient though it tends to only work for her. Plus, Ibn's there and you all know how Lexa is like a moth to a flame with him." Sparky said after he finished giving his father a hug.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, being pretty much the only one in the room asking real questions.

"About 12 years after you all disappeared out of thin air Slade took over the world quickly taking down the Justice League and other heroes using their weaknesses which were cataloged in the Tower's Mainframe, the only one who survived was Batman but he made a deal with Slade and works with one of Slade's associates, we had just reformed the Titans and we weren't ready to even try and take down Slade. We made the same agreement as Batman; we take care of everyone who opposes him and Slade lets us live for another day. Every day is a new day and a new chance to expose a weakness, well, that's at least how we try to see it. Things are still hard though especially for Lexa it seemed to have impacted her a lot more than the rest of us." Damon said.

"Uh Dad where's mom?" Laura asked completely out of the blue. Cyborg eyes suddenly went wide in panic; he pulled out his comm. and ran out of the room like a lightning bolt. He started to call for Bee hysterically she was with them at the time of what is probably BB's biggest blunder ever.

"Who is Ibn?" Robin said moving on to the next subject, completely forgetting the fact that Bee is currently MIA.

"He's Talia Al Ghul's and Batman's good slash evil son, a real mess of a guy if you ask me." Damon said not sounding too fond of him.

"Hey at least it's not Grant! I mean yeah Ibn is a bit malicious but at least he's not ruling the world at his father's side, ready to take the throne with delight the moment Slade drops dead! I'm still surprised Grant hasn't killed Slade yet and taken his 'throne'. Well Ibn probably would rule the world but at his Grandfathers side not Batman's because face it we all know Batman's never gonna switch sides!" Sparky finished. Robin literally blanked out after he heard the words, Batman's son. He only heard a few words after that mostly the whole rule the world part.

"Star I'm going to Gotham." Robin said and Starfire didn't argue the statement though Damon did.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Batman was pissed when you disappeared and I don't think he'll be too keen on you just showing up at his doorstep ready to console with your daughter. Lexa hates you Robin she believes that if you hadn't abandoned us this would've never happen and she would be able to grow up as a happy girl who didn't have to worry about following the law by breaking every rule she believes in. We tried to dissuade her of the accusation but she's very stubborn and doesn't like to be told otherwise like you and Bruce. Also Lexa can hold a nasty grudge and she's been holding his in for a long time so I highly advise against it." Damon said.

"I don't care, I'm going to go get her!" Robin said as he walked out if the room and down the halls to what used to be his room not even realizing that his stuff probably wasn't there anymore.

Though before he could open the door he noticed that the door said Lexa not Robin, he was surprised that he daughter and had moved into his room and not Starfire's, since she supposedly hated him. He hesitated to open the door but then made a gut wrenching decision and decided not to go in and respect her privacy, if they were ever to have a trusting relationship he couldn't start it with going through her stuff without her permission.

"The codes 3102010, you know that was the day you abandoned her and left her to grow up to be the beautiful and complicated girl she is today." Robin turned to see the man known as Grant standing there in the hall, hands crossed and leaning against the wall. Robin whipped out three bird-a-rang's and poised them for attack.

"Relax Robin I come in a temporary peace, seeing that Lexa will one day be at my side I believe we should at least try to get along, anyways I'm nothing like my father." 'I'm much worse' he thought but didn't say.

"Sorry if I have a hard time believing that." Robin said lowering his guard ever so slightly to put the pass code in and the door slid open.

Robin walked in not caring that he was totally trespassing and betraying any type of trust he would try to form with her. The inside of the room was dark like he often kept his, Starfire's round bed was in the room except it had darker purple sheets, there were newspaper clippings all over the walls including some new once and a lot of his old ones. A laptop sat on her cluttered desk where weapons, file folder and 2 pictures sat one of a kid who looked extremely like Bruce when he was a teen and another of Grant, in both of the pictures they had their arms around her and she was laughing holding her hand up in her Starfire's signature style, a peace sign. He picked up both of them and looked back and forth between the two confused; from what he had heard from everyone else Lexa seemed to be very cynical not one who likes to enjoy herself.

"That picture was taken before the Titans found out about us and before my father took over the world, those were happy times. We met again one day at the Pizza Corner she was with her friends and we bumped into each other and she accidentally dropped their pizza. I bought her another one just being the kind person I am, and we introduced ourselves, she gave me her number not knowing that I wasn't at all who she thought I was nor did she remember me. She found out who I was quickly, obviously she did some research on me, I assume she got it from you, though she surprisingly didn't paint me with the same brush as she did my father and gave me a chance, she trusted me. We dated in secret neither our families knowing, then he showed up." Grant nodded to the picture of Ibn. "He came to live with them for a time trying to decide if he should side with his mother and grandfather or if he should side with Batman. Being who Lexa is she reached out to him, she spent more time with him falling in love with him more than me. So I put a bounty on his head but being the son of Batman of course he was going to be hard to find. She was so happy back then not so frustrated she is now I suppose she acted a lot like Starfire though sometimes when it's just us she acts like she used too. It's only a coincidence that my father says I'm a lot like you Robin, Lexa and I are destined for each other." Robin put the pictures down and looked up to Grant who was standing in the doorway pissed off at what he just said.

"I'm surprised you haven't come in yet, I thought scum like you would give anything to go through a girl's private stuff." Robin said.

"I've set my standards and going through a girl I respect would be an all time low for me, and besides Lexa has sensors in that room, she knows when been in her room so at least I can honestly tell her it wasn't I who invaded her privacy." Grant said smirking triumphantly; Robin knew he had just been played by Grant.

Robin paused and thought about what he had just did, he just betrayed his own daughters trust even before they could even establish any. He just shook his head and walked past Damon and out of the room in a huff. He didn't like to be tricked and Grant obviously knew it. He walked into the garage to see an array of cars, T- Rocket and a new T-Car, his bike was also among new vehicles still as pristine as he left it. He looked around and noticed key parts of their old vehicles in the corner that they probably didn't send to the scrap yard. He just wondered why his bike was still in one piece, while Cyborg's T-Car was scraped.

"It's not even funny how much she loves that bike. She used to glorify you when we were young, you know?" Damon said. "She was a perky little girl like Starfire in many ways but it was only one side of her split personality. Personally I like that one better than this one, even though my personality preferences don't match to hers I preferred her when she was happier, and it's sad to say that she's become so much like a mix of…"

"Batman and I…" Robin said finishing his sentence.

"No, like a mix of you and Slade." He said surprising Robin.

"You two seem like you're close." Robin said.

"We are but not so much anymore, I was the one Lexa confided in because she knew I would never judge her, or accuse her of a wrong doing like the other might. We used to be like that…" He said.

"I know, it's like with Starfire I can talk to her about anything and no matter how horrible it is she always forgives me, and I've never taken advantage of that, never. So have you two ever…" Robin trailed off.

"Oh know Lexa and I have always been and always will be like brother and sister. That's why I'm so protective of her, I guess I was her father figure, I sheltered her in a way Batman couldn't."

"What about Naomi she is your real sister, what about her?" He asked.

"Naomi and I both agreed that when it comes to our gene's were brother and sister, but when it comes to anyone else, her real brother is Sparky, while my sister is Lexa." He said.

"What about Laura?" Robin asked.

"Laura hasn't needed anyone of us since she flew around the world in 3 days." Damon said. "She even brought presents, she brought me a spell book from Egypt, Naomi a joke book from Australia, Sparky some to ultra high tech tool, and she gave Lexa your mug shot from Japan." He said.

Robin stood there his eyes wide no one outside of Japan was supposed to know about that. Even though he did nothing wrong he was still ashamed of it. He just shook his head and stepped over onto the bike, he then drove off to find his daughter one thought wandering around in his mind, what was he going to find?


	2. Sorry I Kicked You Through A Glass Door

A/N: YEAH Chp. 2 finally up, I got this one done amazingly quick, I was just so excited about it and because it's summer I got a lot of free time on my hands and my friends are all on vacation so not much to do. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did and I hope theirs no grammar errors I checked it over but I'm afraid I might've missed something, but anyways enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Teen Titans

* * *

The sun was setting behind him as he reached the outskirts of Gotham city and stopped at a seemingly empty rest stop to change. He parked his bike in the back after setting the camouflage setting on it so it seemed like a plain black bike with a similar structure to the R-Cycle. He snuck into the men's bathroom without being seen and searched for the holographic ring Cyborg had given him a while ago in case he needed one. Everyone on the team had one, it was for if we got ourselves into sticky situations he had them each programmed for different outfits, and for BB and Raven who had recognizable skin tones their skin color was changed too. Robin had just told Cyborg to program his to a tux, it's an easy to transform from Dick Grayson to Robin but not Robin to Dick Grayson, he's just so used to being Robin it's like Dick Grayson's the mask and Robin's who he truly is. He felt like Bruce thinking that, it was true Bruce Wayne was the mask just like Dick Grayson, Dick and Robin are different people entirely but always the same person, it's a confusing matter but Robin didn't like to put much thought to it because being Dick Grayson reminded him of his parent's tragic death. He stood there placing the holographic ring on his finger next to his wedding ring and it disappeared as the Tux appeared on his body in place of his suit. He looked at himself in the mirror and placed his hand to the corner of his mask and slowly peeled the mask off of his eyes revealing his crystal blue eyes, ones he hadn't truly looked at in a long while.

Robin folded up his mask in placed it within his jackets pocket and walked out of the bathroom only to find a man about 45 years old sitting against the wall breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his brow. In his hand arm softly sobbing was a young girl no older than 5 or 6. Robin looked at them and then at the door. He turned to the little girl and walked over to them squatting down to her height when he arrived.

"Hi, my name's Dick Grayson what your name?" He asked looking at her.

"Her names Lilith, and my Jack nice to meet you, Dick." He said.

"Are you her father?" Robin asked.

"No, this girls father was just killed a while ago not to far from here, a couple of Slade's patrol robot's were torturing her parents trying to learn about a rumor that just swept through the country like wildfire this morning. I was passing through when I saw what was happening at they had just killed her parents and were going to kill her also but I got her out of their before they could." He said.

"What is that rumor?" Robin asked, the man then leaned in close and said in a hushed voice.

"The old Titans are back and they're going to take the world back from Slade's iron grip, and put Slade's tyrannical and malicious son, Grant and his all too willing girlfriend Lexa, or as she's known around here, Nightstar, behind bars for good. Hopefully they'll take out the rest of the Teen Titans and Ibn Al Ghul with them." He said seething with anger. Robin stood up abruptly obviously making the man jump and he realized he shouldn't have said those things.

"I'm sorry sir; I shouldn't have told you that you obviously benefit from Slade's empire unlike the rest of the world. Please don't tell anyone it was I who told you this, because if Slade finds out he'll have me killed and as you see, I'm all this girl has left." Jack pleaded.

"It's fine I just need you to understand something, I've met the Teen Titans and their not evil, if it were Slade's robots doing the job they do all those people would be dead. They have mercy, unlike Slade, and Lexa is in a constant state of turmoil after something like that, I know I've met the Titans, I am a Titan." Robin said. He pulled his mask out placed it on his eyes and took the invisible holographic ring off his finger revealing his outfit. The man's mouth dropped and his eyes bulged as he saw the guy who has been his role model ever since he had heard of the Titans.

"Were back but were not here to kill, we're going to save the world and restore the name that so many used to hold as a Teen Titan, and more importantly I'm here to save my daughter. You understand you can't tell anyone about this, who I am." Robin said taking off his mask and putting the holographic ring back on his finger returning to the Tux.

"Wait you said your name was Dick Grayson, are you thee Dick Grayson ward of Bruce Wayne. Wait if your Robin does that mean Bruce Wayne is Batman! He's still alive?" He said. Robin was puzzled at that little remark but he didn't question it. "I promise no one will ever find out about this." Jack said looking giddy.

"Not even after." Robin said and Jack nodded in response. That's when he noticed the little girl who was looking up at him like he was an angel. He squatted back down and pulled out a bird-a-rang and a wingding from his belt which had been replaced with pockets.

"If you run into trouble use this, and remember these aren't toys their weapons they'll hurt people but they'll keep you safe, you got that." Lilith nodded and Robin gave them to her then gave it to her. He then pulled out his staff and showed Jack how to open it up.

"Protect her." He said handing it to Jack who nodded in response. Robin walked out of the rest stop and got onto his bike, while he started to ride closer and close to Gotham he figured that he would get a new staff in the Batcave, considering Bruce kept his old stuff. Robin arrived in Gotham about a half hour later and then it took him at least 15 minutes to get the mansion. He went in through the Batcave's entrance and parked next to the Batmobile memories flooding back to him with all the argument with Bruce, and jokes with Barbara he had in that car, as he walked through the cave to the entrance more memories of intense training, arguments with both Bruce and Barbara, and long conversations in the middle of the night with Alfred. Though all of those were great the ones he had, had here when he and the Titans came to stay for the weekend so Bruce could get to know Starfire better since they were engaged at the time. BB and Cyborg broke so many things Bruce kicked us out by the 5th day of the 7 day trip. He laughed figuring that Bruce couldn't barely handle five teenagers while he could give Joker and Two Face a beating any hour of the day. He also remembered that, that was the day that they agreed that they would have kids. Starfire was just plain giddy that day jumping around thinking about little bundles of joy that would be her own one day. Robin hadn't seen her that giddy since the day he proposed to her atop the tower at the annual Titans Ball which is a dance for Titans and honorary Titans every summer. That also made him remember what happened when he told Bruce that he was marrying an alien princess who can generate green orbs through her hands, shoot green lasers out of her eyes, and could pick up a Hummer with ease.

-Flashback-

"What?" Was all Bruce managed to say before Alfred's familiar gloved hand appeared over Bruce's mouth muffling the sounds of Batman's rage, he had only heard the part that he was getting married but not much else.

"Master Dick I speak on Master Wayne's behalf to say congratulations and we hope the best for your marriage my I ask what is this young maidens name that you are engaged to, again?" He asked though Starfire had come over into view answering his question.

"Starfire this is Alfred he's a good friend, Alfred this is my fiancé and good friend Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, but we just call her Starfire." Robin had said making Starfire giggle and kiss him on the cheek. Alfred obviously wasn't preparing for the whole Princess part and his eyes bugged out.

"Princess?" Alfred managed to say still in a state of shock.

"Yes." Robin replied.

"So when you two marry will Robin be…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"King? Technically yes but I've left my k'norfka in charge, "Alfred looked to Robin for a translation.

"Her nanny." Robin supplied

"And we will not need to return to Tamaran unless he dies because we would have to have the traditional ceremony and choose a new ruler." Starfire said finishing her statement.

Alfred seemed to relax knowing that Robin wasn't planning on moving to another planet any time soon.

"Um Al of Fred who is that you are stopping of the speech?" Starfire asked pointing to Batman. Alfred looked to see Batman had stopped his rampage and now giving Alfred one of his famous glares.

"Sorry Master Wayne." He said.

"Bruce this is Starfire, Starfire this is the man who took me in after my parents died." Bruce sent a cold look at him, Robin had broken his number one rule by telling Starfire about his past and more importantly telling her who Batman was.

"Robin next week you're coming here, for a week, bring your teammates. I would like to meet your _fiancé _face to face_._" Batman said highly emphasizing the word fiancé. The color instantly drained from Robins face and she shook his head in disagreement.

"Sorry Bruce we're busy this week we have a lot of planning to do." He said trying to get out of this one though Starfire instantly jumped into the debate.

"No we aren't, and we would be delighted to come over for the week, see you then Mr. Wayne."

-Flashback-

Robin walked out through the clock finding the study completely empty; he closed the door behind him and started to walk through the room and over to the mantle where pictures were placed, obviously by Alfred because Bruce would never be caught doing something that involved emotion. The first one he picked up of the five frames were Lexa and Ibn, it was the same exact picture Lexa had in her room. He put that one down and picked up the next one, it was one of Grant and Ibn standing next to Lexa who was in the middle all dressed up fancily, the two boys seemed to be eyeing each other maliciously as Lexa just laughed in the middle realizing what they were doing. Robin shook his head and picked up the one at the other end was a picture of Bruce, Alfred, Ibn, and Lexa all together; even Batman was smiling for this picture. He then moved onto the one next to that it was Lexa with Damon, Naomi, Laura, and Sparky with Ibn and Grant in the background. Then in the very middle of the mantle was a picture of Starfire holding Lexa and Robin standing next to them his arm around Starfire. That was the last picture before the incident and he couldn't believe he missed 14 Years of his own daughters life, he couldn't believe the repercussions of all of them, missing out on their own kids lives because of BB's blunder.

Robin jumped as someone started to come from outside the room, he ran into the Fireplace and shot his grappling hook up the top that started to pull him up he stopped once he was out of view he threw one of Cyborg's mini spy bots and watched what was going on within the room. Bruce walked into the room and stood at the room as if he was looking for something. He then slowly walked over the Fireplace making Robin cringe thinking Bruce knew he was there. Robin watched as Bruce picked up the picture of the Starfire, Lexa, and Robin and shook his head in a sort of disappointed way.

"It's almost funny how much she is like you, you know, always running off not really wanting to stay in one place. She's a free sole just like you, but running away from your responsibilities as a parent is being a free sole, it's called being irresponsible and selfish." Robin dropped down knowing that he was caught. He exited the fireplace to see Bruce leaning again the couch, his arms crossed and a scowl waiting to deliver the blow of how disappointed Bruce was in Robin.

"What gave me away?" Robin said thinking that was the only thing he could say.

"You've been gone for 14 years and all you can ask is 'What gave you away?'" Bruce said quite angrily. "It was your hair gel it wreaks, now would you care to tell me where you've been for the past 14 Years, or how you got Starfire to abandon her baby girl?"

Robin phased in and out for a moment he hadn't really thought up how to explain to Bruce about BB's blunder.

"We've been time traveling." Robin was surprised Batman didn't outright reject the truth for a phony excuse, which it wasn't but it still surprised Robin anyway.

"We were all hanging out with each other one day and Cyborg called us all down to his room. He had just finished working on his latest project, a time traveling device, Beast Boy started messing with it and before we knew it we suddenly found ourselves being surrounded by citizens. We talked to the other kid and explained the situation to us, that Slade has taken over the world and my daughter is practically in the very middle of it all." He said not even realizing he had started to pace.

"That's all they told you?" Batman asked.

"And some other things but nothing major." He said stopping in his tracks, pacing was habit of his when he couldn't figure something; he's been trying to kick the habit since it's just taking away necessary strength that could be used for training.

"Did they tell you what happened right after you disappeared, and right after Slade took over the world?" Batman asked. "Did they tell you that the Tower Alarm System went off signaling and explosion I got an emergency alert from the Tower and I called Clark to have him get over there because I wouldn't be able to get for there for two hours, even by using the jet. When we got their most of the league was there, Jonn, Diana, Clark, Flash, Green Lantern, and others had received the alert. We found remnants of a machine in the room but no bodies so we all assumed you set something off before you left so you'd have someone to find the children and take care of them. I alerted Galfore and he showed up first thing the next day to talk about what we were going to do. We sent a worldwide search party, Titans, and the JL searching the globe. An operation like that wasn't going to go unnoticed, havoc rang out in cities across the US, Jump, Gotham, and Bludhaven got the worst of it. We recalled everyone back and went back to our lives as they should've been lived, I took in Lexa while raising Ibn at the same time. Jonn took in Damon and Naomi they lived in his apartment, while Diana let Laura live with the Amazonians while Sparky lived with whoever was at the watchtower for the week. Clark would also came over a lot traveling from work break to spend time with Lexa and back to work with Lois, Lexa enjoyed it because he was sort of half alien half human like she was. They seemed to understand each other in ways I couldn't."

Robin listened intently getting he was slowly putting all the puzzle pieces together of his daughters past. It seemed to consist of good or bad times most of the good times in the beginning of her life and more of the bad times towards the current date.

" Ever since she was young I trained her and when she was 9 I started to let her go out on my nightly rounds with me, she was as good as you maybe even better but she highly relied on her martial arts skills and would combine her powers sometimes which she grew accustomed to. Then Lexa being the free spirit she is decided to follow in your footsteps and reform the Titans. They moved into the old tower and that's when Grant came into her life they started dating and eventually she found out who he was it didn't take long before Ibn decided to do a background check on him out of jealousy and moved into Titans Tower. That's when the real jealousy began, Lexa started to fall for Ibn and Grant in turn went to his father who he never really met and asked him to get rid of Ibn. He made an agreement with his father that if he got rid of Ibn for good Grant would swear his loyalty to Slade, shortly after Grant was able to get information on every hero's weakness which was listed in the Titans database."

"Damon said you were the only one who survived?" Robin said telling him what he knew.

"No a most of the JL is in hiding; Diana, Clark, Flash, Green Lantern, and Jonn are all in prison, but Clark was let out of prison a while ago, with the exception that he was red kryptonite flowing though his system. Personally I don't know why Slade even allowed me to stay here in Gotham. As I was saying Grant stole the information and gave it to Slade with one exception, he couldn't harm the Titans though the Titans didn't know about the deal and decided to make an unnecessary deal with Slade that they would serve justice under his unfair rules. Slade also took care of criminals; Joker currently resides in a casket in the darkest part of Gotham Cemetery along with Penguin, Two Face, Riddler, and Scarecrow. Selina's alive and working for him as sector control, you see Slade has two heads of security in each major city so two in Gotham, Selina and I. Metropolis is Lex Luthor and Clark, never thought I'd see the day those to work together. Bludhaven is Ra Al Ghul and Talia Al Ghul, who Ibn visits quite a lot but I can't control what he does, unfortunately. 5 patrol the city, the Titans." He finished.

"Where's Lexa now?" Robin asked.

"She and Ibn just left a while ago for their date at a new restaurant called Gypsy atop Wayne Tower." Bruce said.

Robin nodded and marched for the clock door and set the clock to 10:47 the time that Bruce's parents were killed. Robin understood why Bruce would do something like that, put the his parents death of time as a sort of pass code to the Batcave, it was a way of reminding Bruce of what he fought for, to fight the injustice that took his family away from him. He opened it only to find Alfred standing there his hand ready to open the door, and the other hand expertly balancing a tray with a tea pot and cup on it. Alfred's eyes went wide as Robin attempted to get past him dropping the tray and spinning on a dime as Robin raced down the staircase to go get on his bike.

"Master Wayne is it just me or did you see that?" He asked wondering if the pressure of working for a vigilante and his vigilante ward who disappeared was finally making him go insane. Bruce just nodded in response and suddenly Alfred brightened up and was about to go after Robin when he noticed Bruce shaking his head.

"He's going to find Lexa." Bruce said.

Alfred nodded and made the sign of the cross across his chest. He wasn't normally a very religious man but he believed Robin could use all the help he could get.

-TT-

"MY BABY! You killed my baby!" Cyborg cried seeing the rusted remaining parts of the T-Car. Bumblebee patted him on the back, rolling him her eyes sometimes she wondered if he loved that car more than he loved her. Bee had been picked up at the dock a few hours ago by Sparky, Laura, and Cyborg who drove in the new T-Car. They didn't want to risk Bee having the cross through the city to the Tower in fear that she would be arrested, even if she could fly, so they went and got her seeing it to be the only other safe option.

"Oh god Dad, it's just a car. What are we chop liver!" Laura said looking at her mother who was stifling a laugh as Cyborg fell to his knee's shaking his head as if when he looked up it would suddenly be as pristine as the last time he saw it.

"I told you guys we shouldn't have scraped it!" Sparky said to the rest of his team who was standing behind their parents wondering how long this was going to take before they could go back upstairs and get back to do something actually productive.

"Can we go know?" Naomi said her brother's melancholy voice. Starfire nodded and they all raced up the stairs back to the control room for a movie they had all picked out to watch.

"So what do you guys think, you know of our kids?" Bee asked after helping Cyborg up from the ground.

"It's almost like looking in a mirror, they look like us," Beast Boy started counting on his fingers. "They talk like us, they have personalities like us, they like the same things we do, and they live in our rooms. How do you think I feel? I'm freaking out!" Beast Boy said waving his arms up in the air until Raven slapped him in the back of the head snapping him out of it.

"Thanks Rae." He said rubbing the back of his head which was throbbing.

"What did you expect, they're your kids. They're inclined to be like us, even if they were raised by people other than us." Raven said.

"Personally I think it's awesome, they have the same interest as us and they seem almost comfortable around us." Cyborg said.

"That's because we look like teenagers, if we looked our real age they probably would think otherwise." Bee complied.

"I am sure my daughter and I will be most comfortable, we will do the nails, go to the mall of shopping, try on each other's clothes, have slumber parties..." Starfire trailed on going off a list of things to do not even realizing no one was listening anymore. Once she finished Raven spoke up.

"Star I think you're getting over your head by Damon's descriptions I think she got Robins personality not yours." Raven said bursting Star's bubble. The others shot her looks and she just shrugged in response.

"I'm just telling her so that she won't be disappointed when she meets her." Rae said.

"It is fine Raven, thank you for caring. I just wanted to have someone to connect with because honestly even though I do enjoy our adventures through the mall of shopping you aren't that fun and I wanted someone who could I could do that with." She said, Raven's eyes narrowed and a small scowl appeared on her face.

"Hey by all means Lexa take our daughter." Cyborg said earning a jab in the side from Bee.

"Oh thanks you friend!" Starfire said joyfully.

"How do you think Robins doing?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm sure he's doing fine, she is his daughter now he'll have someone to brood with, obsess with, and stay up all night investigating the latest criminal to come their way." Everyone shot BB a scowl, but the one thing on everyone's mind was, if BB though Robin was okay, what was really happening?

-R-

Robins back sailed through a door made of glass out onto the deck of Wayne Tower right outside Gypsy, he felt wondered if when he woke up the next day he would find a bruise the shape of a high heel on his chest. He should've known better than to do what he did, he just marched up to their table and demanded she come home with him. She must've gotten the wrong impression because she looked at Ibn and then kicked Robin square in the chest sending him straight out to where he lay now. Everyone looked in shock for a moment then turned back to their dinner. There weren't many people in the restaurant, Robin figured it was because most people were dead broke and these were the people, no, the scumbags who Slade let live a healthy lifestyle in this filthy world they don't deserve. He felt Lexa's black high heeled boots come down on his chest pinning him down the ground. His body ached from the fall and he couldn't have moved anyway.

"You've caught me on a bad day dude." She said looking down at him, he stared at her and she stared at him and suddenly her eyes went wide. She took her foot off of Robin's chest and took a few steps back nearly tripping over in doing so.

"Lexa what's wrong? Who is he?" Ibn questioned.

"No one, let's go?" She said hurriedly. She turned too walked out of the restaurant but Ibn caught her arm which she then ripped from his grip roughly.

"Please Ibn lets go!" She said. He stayed put demanding and explanation. She just shook her head and walked back out onto the balcony.

"Meet me at home." With that she ran to the edge of the balcony and dove of the edge and flew off in the direction of Wayne Manor.

Ibn looked at Robin then walked off the balcony and out the door making his way downstairs to his bike. Robin sat up wondering what just happened and got up to realize people were taking glances at him, so he just gathered up his pride, fixed his jacket and strode out of the restaurant. He practically followed Ibn all the way to Wayne Manor until Ibn shook him off his trail but instead of going into the main garage where Bruce kept his large collection of vintage cars like Ibn probably did he entered the Batcave and parked inside contemplating how long he should give her to figure things out because he knew she recognized him even though she claimed not to.

-Lx-

"BRUCE!" Lexa screamed storming into Bruce's study; he didn't even seem fazed about her sudden fury. She slammed the door behind her leaving Alfred standing in the hall staring at the door and listening intently. Ibn walked up a moment later looking extremely confused as Lexa demanded what was going on, and why her father shows up at her dinner date demanding that he come home with her this year after missing out in 14 years of her life.

"Hey Alfred, what's going on in there?" Ibn asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Well I believe Mistress Lexa is questioning Master Bruce on why her father has returned." Alfred said quite plainly. Ibn went wide eyed and jumped back a million things going through his head, especially because how this could completely ruin their relationship. Robin was known to be a lot like Bruce but also not so much because unlike Bruce he let people in from outside of family, AKA Starfire and the Teen Titans, though Robin also doesn't trust anyone even semi out of the hero community which means he's out, and Grant well Grant's way out because of Robins and Slade's fueled rivalry, or really like Robins hate of Slade and Slade's way of patronizing Robin without really patronizing him. No one really understood why they had just heard it was the Teen Titans secret one that never got out into the media because if it did it would ruin them. He only knew that because Grant had been patronizing him saying that he knew more about Lexa's family than he ever would especially her father.

"What!" Ibn finally got around to yelling just as Lexa walked out followed by Bruce drenched. They watched as a thin line of smoke came out of the room obviously Lexa had set something off in her anger. It was almost funny; she didn't have full control of her powers when she was infuriated so best option is to get out of the way of her face or hands as quick as you can.

"Alfred can you clean up this mess and try to salvage whatever you can of the documents." Bruce said.

"I'm going to get changed." Lexa muttered under her breath and flew up the stairs. She came back down moments later with a place purple T-shirt with a green star on it and denim jeans on. She had her bracelet on and her green Tamaranian necklace she had been wearing early which she was paying around with her fingers. It was her mother's, she was going through her mothered old stuff one day trying to pick what she wanted to keep and what she didn't. It was hidden within her drawer shoved back into the back barely noticeable because of its black box. She had pulled it out and found the green star shaped emerald and a note along with it.

Forgive me.

She never really understood but she did know that her father had written it, it was his writing, and she just didn't know why he wrote it at all. Lexa sat down on the floor in front of the blazing fireplace the entire room watching the fire the entire room had been darkened at her request letting the fire be the only light in the room. Bruce sat on the couch looking between her and the fire, wondering where Robin was and if he should be infuriated by his lack of responsibility or forgiving of his mistake. Ibn was sitting next to Bruce also wondering what was going to happen now that Robin was back which meant the rest of the Titans were back. He gathered that Slade was probably having a freak out session right no finding out his arch nemesis is back. Robin finally came up the cave and noticed that everyone was sitting in front of the fireplace he walked over and stood next to the couch Ibn and Bruce were sitting on. Ibn went wide eyed and looked at Robin speechless

"Do you know why I was really angry earlier?" Lexa said softly. Hearing their silence she continued "I was angry because he just stormed back into my life and expects me to go along with whatever he says. I'm my own person and I don't need him to tell me to do things, I may be only 14 but I've been living on my own for most of my life and I know how to take care of myself. Sorry Bruce but you know what I mean, I always wanted a father figure and the closest thing I got to that was from Damon but Damon's a cesspool of melancholy not exactly someone who is much a father figure and Ibn you were too good of a friend well even more than a friend, but you were nothing like a father to me. Alfred was good but you know Alfred he's nothing like me, yes we get along well but he also has to take care of you two also so it's not like we get to talk much. I just wanted a father so much, and I don't know why I also wanted a mother let me not forget but for some reason I just wanted a father, and then I get one and I just don't know what to do so I invoke the unrighteous path of Grant and take down whatever scares me." She wiped a tear from her eyes as a few more started to fall. When no one spoke up she turned around and just saw Robin sitting on the couch staring at the ground taking in all that she had just said.

"How much of that did you hear?" She asked trying to pull herself together.

"Pretty much all of it." He said finally looking up. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Lexa. Cyborg built a time machine and Beast Boy messed with it sending all of us 14 years into the future, we didn't know what happened I didn't find out till earlier today and things are still a bit fuzzy though I got most of it." He said he suddenly felt to arms wrap around him and at first he thought it was Starfire from the bone crushing hug but then he realized it was Lexa he put his arms around her as she cried into his chest, not knowing that Ibn was standing in the darkness behind them across the room watching silently. He then walked off and down to the Batcave. He turned on the computer and called someone on the monitor.

"It's true he's back, we agreed that if he ever came back this little alliance of ours would go into action. Chances of either of us winning of Lexa with him around are slim so we need to get rid of him permanently." Ibn said. Grant sat in his darkened room of his sector of the city with his feet up on his desk.

"I'll activate Operation Orion, see you at Titans Tower."

* * *

A/N: What is the Operation Orion, Are Robin and Lexa finally on speaking terms, What about Slade, and What really happened on the day of BB biggest blunder? All those questions and more will be answered in the next chapter, well not really.


	3. Dance Till You Fly

A/N: God this took me forever to right, I guess this is not my best chapter because I just couldn't figure out what to write, it also focus's some attention off of the whole Lexa, Grant, and Ibn sitch. I promise I'll try to update faster. I would like to personally thank Ice Diamond for being the first one to review my story, 5 cheers for you! Ok, so seriously people review and bit I want to know your feed back and if you got any idea's what I could do and take into consideration send me a PM I'd really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Well when I become a millionare I'll buy the rights to it but thats not like, ever, going to happen so no I dont nor will I ever oh the Teen Titans, period! *sobs*

* * *

"LEXA!" Starfire squealed as she grabbed her daughter by the arms and they both started jumping and spinning around in a circle with an abundance of glee as they hugged. Robin and Lexa had just come back from Gotham (After several hours of explanations) with Ibn (Which took about a few more hours), and Lexa was overjoyed to see her mother and so was Starfire to see her daughter. Lexa was everything Starfire expected, she was a lot like her but also a lot like Robin. The girl who she had seen out by the Pizza Corner, who seemed hateful and violent was not this girl standing in front of her and she was glad about that.

"Oh my god, mom!" She said looking at their almost matching outfits. "You're going on 39 and you still look like a teenager! And with you here I can do all the things I've wanted to do with you. We can do each others nails, go to the mall, try on each others clothes, we can have slumber parties…" Lexa trailed on and on the only one really listening was Starfire who was all around giddy. Though Damon, Ibn, Sparky, and Robin noticed the immeadiate mood change and looked at each other, their eyebrows cocked, as Lexa and Starfire sat down at the table and started to talk about girly stuff.

"Where's Lexa and what have you done to her, Robin?" Sparky asked almost seriously. Robin just shrugged in response having no absolute clue at what drastically picked up Lexa's mood.

"Well well well, look whose finally home." Grant said walking into the room with a plain black T-Shirt and dark jeans instead of his usual uniform. To say the least Lexa thought he looked absolutely hot in that outfit though she would've never admitted it out loud as he walked towards them with a sort of arrogance that was thick in that air around him, especially at his head.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Lexa growled standing up abruptly and slamming her hands flat onto the table.

"She's baaack." Ibn said making them all snicker. Lexa shot them all a toxic glare that made them stiffin all they way down to their toes.

"I live here now, didn't anyone tell you?" He said, his normal triumphant grin growing on his face telling Lexa that this wasn't going to be good news. "I hope you don't mind but I've moved into your room and your stuff has been moved into to your mother's room."

"What!" She then did a sharp turn and walked over to Laura who took a step back in fear.

"Laura you know that when I'm gone you're in charge of the Tower, how could you let him do that not to mention go in my room or touch my stuff!" She screamed

"Because you work for me and whatever I saw goes and I told Laura to give my son your room." Said a deep and gruff voice from behind her. Lexa froze in place, it took her less than second to figure out who was speaking even if her back was to him. Lexa felt her anger and hatred for him build up then when it was about to explode out of her she spun around and sent a punch straight for his face but he just simply caught her hand in his with that amazing strength that, she hates to admit, impresses her. Then to her side she noticed Robin standing there too grinding his teeth in anger as Slade held their fists with an iron grip. Slade then threw them across the room Robin landing on his feet just before he hit the windows and Lexa fell right into Grants arms who held her tight around her body pining her against his body. Wrigling around she tried to escape from his grip but it was futile and she soon came to give up.

"I hate you!" She muttered.

"You don't hate me Lexa because deep down you're loving this, you in my arms, all you have to do is admit it." He coed really pissing her off in doing so.

"Slade…" Robin growled as Starfire grabbed his arm and stopped him from attacking again like she knew he was going to do.

"Been a long time Robin... I'm sure you've heard this from many people in the past two days Robin but your daughter is really a fine prize for my son. She's so much like you yet she has a lot of Starfire in her not including her abilities." He said walking over to Lexa and cupping her chin with his hand. Ibn was about to blow a gasket when Raven covered his mouth with her hand muffling his words. Lexa in retaliation of Slade pulled her chin away and narrowed her eyes at Slade.

"What you might have not heard is that Grant is a lot like you Robin except he's your moral opposite. It's almost funny that all those years ago when I first met you two I thought it was you two who were to full fill the prophecy and I was wrong." Slade said walking around the room examening it as if he were looking for something..

"What prophecy!" Ibn asked.

"Years ago when Jump City was first formed an Oracle was brought in to foresee the future of the city. She told it's builders that it would become a leading city powerful and just thanks to 5 heroes, but two of them who had came from very powerful families would fall in love despite their oppositions and those who would try to keep them apart. One of those two would then cross the line to the side of Crime and the other would follow eventually just to be withthe one they loved. The city would fall beneath their feet and so the world. You can see how this prophecy wasn't put in the History textbooks, they dismissed her as a kook and locked away a recording of it in the old library never again to been seen till I arrived in Jump shortly before Robin arrived in Jump and the Teen Titans were formed. I was almost sure it was you two but when you disappeared leaving your only daughter vulnerable I became to realize who the prophecy was really about. Grant crossed, and Lexa will eventually, the only thing standing in the way is the people who are trying to keep them apart, you Ibn, and Robin." Slade said.

"Slade I don't care if we work for you not get out of my house!"

"Temper, Temper, Lexa I guess that's another thing you inherited from your mother, righteous fury isn't that how your Starbolts activate, isn't it." Slade said leaning down so they were eye level suddenly her eyes glowed a bright blue Starbolts ready to come out but they didn't.

"Dad I think it's time you go before she blows up from trying to fry you." Grant suggested. Slade just nodded and stood up straight.

"Have fun Titans." Slade said then walked out the door. Once he was gone Lexagot out of Grant's grip then drop kicked him across with her steel toed shoe.

"You're so dead Grant." She said running over to kick him again but he pressed a button on his suit and to jets came out allowing him to take to the air and they all watched as Lexa chased him around for several minutes till she finally caught him they started to laugh out of the whole randomness of what had just happened. They then flew up onto the top of the roof expecting it to be empty but Ibnstood there with his arms crossed.

"Come on Lexa lets go make sure all your stuff is in your room and was high jacked by anyone." Ibn said putting his arm around Lexa and forcibly moved her towards the exit of the roof before they went down Ibn turned and walked back towards Grant.

"Listen we may be working together to get rid of Robin but Lexa's fair game either way." Grant said answering Ibn's question before he could ask it. Ibn's eyes narrowed and he turned to go with Lexa to her new room.

-R-

"I've only been gone a day!" Robin said pacing in a circle. "And now both of them are staying here!"

"I do not like these boys they are not suitable for our daughter." Starfire said pacing also in a circle half a circle away from Robin. The rest of the Titans old and new stood or sat in the background watching the two.

"Dad, all those years ago were they like this?" Sparky asked in a whisper to Cyborg who said,

"Oh yeah but mostly Robin was the one stressing, you'd never really see Starfire worrying about anything unless it was about our safety."

"So just estimating how long are they going to be doing this?" Sparky asked.

"Till they find an answer to whatever the problem is."

"We'll be here for hours!" Naomi cried catching everyone's attention. "Sorry I'll be quite now."

"Hey Naomi, why don't we show our dads the game station?" Sparky said and Naomi nodded. They all ran over to game station and showed it to them earning a river of drool from both Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Cyborg said eyes wide and shinning.

"Ah hem… what about the birth of your children?" Bee asked.

"This tops that." BB answered for him. Raven slinkedover and pulled on a black silk glove on and gave another to Bee they then bothsmacked both of them on the back of their heads.

"OWWW!" BB and Cyborg both yelped rubbing the back of their heads.

"I was just kidding seeing our kid for the first time was the second most beautiful thing we've ever seen." BB scrambled to say.

"Because you're the most beautiful things we've ever seen." Cyborg finished kissing Bee of the lips and BB did the same only to pull away and see a disgusted face on Sparky and Naomi's hands covering her eyes.

"Nice save." Raven muttered to BB and Cy.

"Ugh that's just not right." Sparky said.

"It's perfectly normal, grow up." Laura said beating Damon to the punch.

"Whatever, it's four way let's play." Naomi said instantly earning the attention of BB and Cyborg who ditched their wives at a moment's notice and started playing the game wildly with their kids all either standing on the couch, partly standing on the couch or standing on the floor moving around with the figure they were playing.

"What puzzles me most is why Lexa cant over power them?" Robin asked.

"Yes, she has proved to have all the strength's of my people." Starfire complied.

"I heard it was because of some Tamaranian thing he was given though no one really knows how he got his hands on it." Sparky said.

"Hey no fair my ship doesn't have Turbo Boosters!" BB yelled.

"I know all the cheat codes Dad so hah!" Naomi said flying right past them on the game.

"I still don't get this it seems like Lexa's the only one who tends to speak up against them and the rest of you go around doing whatever he says." Bee said not sounding too happy about that fact.

Suddenly the game went on pause and everyone looked straight at her.

"Look Mom, you don't know what it was like the day Slade took over Speedy, Aquaman, and Kid Flash were killed right on the spot, people were in terror and Grant, well Grant did something that none of us wants to relive especially Lexa." Sparky said staring at her intently. "So excuse us for being scarred of the one man that made our lives a living hell!" He screamed and turned abruptly to her back.

"You do not talk to your mother like that!" Cyborg retorted angrily.

"Yeah? And who are you to tell me so?" Sparky yelled standing up.

"I am you father!" He yelled back.

"Yeah so tell me what my favorite color is, what's my favorite movie, trust me if you were my father you'd know this stuff."

"He makes a solid point." Naomi said.

"Naomi stay out of this!" BB said surprisingly angry.

"What are you going to do ground me? This is our Tower we can kick you out whenever we please!" She shot back standing up crossing her arms.

"You can kick us out we built the place." Cyborg said.

"And I paid for it so I own the place." Robin added not really wanting to get in the middle of the fight but felt that fact had to be known since he didn't want to be kicked out of his own home.

"Uh actually Lexa owns it, in your Will, Robin, you stated that Titans Tower would be given to Lexa to use whenever she needs it even before her 18th birthday." Laura said also budding into the argument only to make sure that fact was evident for the sake of the argument, "So that means Lexa has sole proprietor of this place and everything else within it."

"Bottom line is while you're here; don't expect us to treat you much better than we treat each other." Sparky said.

"Normally I wouldn't but into your petty arguments but can we move onto a more important subject like what were going to do about Ibn, Grant, and Lexa all under the same roof. Obviously Grant and Ibnare shaken with your sudden return and want to make sure their _prize _doesn't be pulled away from them by her overprotective parents." Damon said.

"Prize?" Starfire asked looking at Robin who then looked to Damon.

"As I'm sure you've heard that Grant and Ibnhave an intense rivalry, which formed right after they bothfell in love with the same person, Lexa. I've never trusted either of them first of all and honestly I don't like that fact that both of them are going to moving in here for the time being, because that means the competitions nearing its climax and we want to stall the climax for as long as we possibly can."

"I don't understand?" Raven said which meant that nobody else probably did either.

"That climax will do one thing and one thing only, change the course of all of humanity and every other living thing on this planet. Lexa had to 2 choices, join Grant, or join Ibn bothof which will probably lead her back here with world domination." Damon said.

"What if she chooses neither of them?" Raven asked.

"Impossible you don't know what Lexa'slike I'm an empathy like you mom I can feel her emotion and she's so totally in love with these two guys I'm afraid there's no turning back." He said.

"Either way we're doomed." Sparky translated for Naomi.

"Oh just stop if Damon you've been warning up with your doom and gloom stories about Lexa and none of them have ever come true." Laura said.

"Well one of them did?" He said.

"Well unfortunately you were right that one time and we all wish we could go back and erase that day from history but sadly we can't!" She shot back. Robin was starting to wonder what they were hiding from but right now he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"No! My daughter is not of the evil she is a good person because she is our daughter, and I know that she's not in this world to rule over it, she is here to keep it safe!" Starfire yelled everyone in a dead silence afterwards.

"I hope your right Aunt Starfire, I hope your right."

-L-

"Are you sure you'll be able to do this, I mean you and Grant under the same roof? It'll be hectic especially with my dad here." She said. Ibn just chuckled in response as they opened to door to her new room. Lexaran and plopped down onto the navy blue sheets and buried her head in her pillow and after about 20 seconds she held her head up and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"What are you trying to do suffocate yourself?" He asked his arms crossed.

"Yes, yes I am." She joked though he didn't.

"God sometimes you're just like Grandpa Bruce, loosen up a bit." She said and turned on some dance music. She then grabbed his hands and started to dance around with him goofily. He laughed and they danced around somewhat to the beat.

"You're a mystery to me, are you bi-polar or something." He joked knowing that, that wasn't true.

"I just know how to make good out of good things." She said letting his hands go.

"I see... Is there a way you can teach me that skill?" He asked.

"It's not something that can be taught trust me, it's really mental." She said dancing by herself to the music now.

"So do you think everything here?" He asked walking around the room as she sat down on her bed again while looking around the room.

"Oh yeah everything'shere Grant wouldn't risk anything being out of place because he knows I'd notice it." She stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "But all of my files on my father have been accessed and trust me I won't let this go over lightly with him.

"How do you know?" He asked looking around. She pointed to her computer and there was a message on it saying that her system was hacked and that someone accessed the documents.

"Oh…" He said. "Why would he want to access your files?" Though he already knew the answer oh too well

"Do I really have to answer that question…? Honestly do both of you take me as a fool?" She said.

"I-"She cut his response off.

"You don't have to answer but I think you should know that you should put up a better firewall." She then walked out of her room leaving him puzzled like she wanted him too. She walked back to the Monitor Room and found Sparky and ; pissed, Laura trying to rub out a headache, Damon just sitting there reading a book, Cyborg and Beast Boy playing videogames, Raven meditating, her parent pacing in a weird way, and Grant leaning against the wall watching them all as if they were a freak show.

She decided to take action and ran to each of her teammates and whispered something in their ears. They instantly stopped what was going on and went wide eyed soon followed by large grins even Damon looked smug.

"Ok we got 30 minutes to change then meet back here, Titans Go!" Lexa yelled followed by a quick wind and they noticed that Lexa, Naomi, Sparky, Damon, and Laura were all gone.

5 minutes later the guys were all back. Damon was wearing a black jacket with a white strip right down the center, his jacket collar also popped up covering almost all of his neck, he had one of the jewels similar to Raven's in between his eyes and a symbol of Azarcoming down from his eye. Sparky was wearing a simple blue and white plaid shirt withjeans. 5 more minutes later the girls showed up giggling. Naomi was wearing a purple one strap shirt withshort denim jeans and boots her hair was straightened and seemed to naturally curve inward. Laura wore a strapless yellow tub top with a tight yellow skirt and black tights, her hair, including an extension, was pulled into one single braid that fell down to just above her yellow boots. It was obvious that like her mother she had a love for the color yellow. Lexa wore a plain shirt that showed her jewelry encrusted belly button, she wore a black frilly skirt and small leather shoes; her hair was up in a high pony tail that had another accessory that matched her green necklace Robin hadn't seen her take off yet. It rested proudly in her hair it was something Robin was sure he'd seen on her before but didn't really notice.

"Ok let's get going." She said and walked over to the wall. She pressed a button and the windows opened up, she then sprinted out the door and jumped falling to the ground and landed with a thump on her feet. She stood up and looked to her friends and told them to hurry up. Naomi then turned into a raven and flew out, followed by Damon who just follow her, then Laura flew out using her wings and two jet packs appeared on his back and they all landed at the entrance of Titans Tower. Lexa and Sparky started to run out of their view as Damon, Laura, and Naomi flew.

"Uh I already know I'm a bad parent but why did you guys let our kids run off for no reason and in those outfits?" BB asked eyes glued to their kids until they disappeared from sight.

"No idea man, no idea." Cyborg answered.

-TT-

"Take about stress relief." Lexasaid as she sat at the bar with Damon drinking a pop.

"I know I guess clubbing is a way we all get our minds off things." Damon said.

"I guess considering this is the only club that still open. Where else would all these spoiled kids go?" She said.

"Lexa, Damon move your butts onto the dance floor and move your butts!" Sparky yelled. Lexajust smiled shook her head and walked out onto the dance floor and started to dance in a circle with her friends.

"Uh hey would you like to dance?" Lexa turned around to see a guy her age who sounded completely down to earth. She walked off and they started to dance and then the strobe light turned out highlighting their every movement.

"My names Jacob and I obviously know your name, Lexa." He said.

"Nice to meet you I've never seen you around here before where are you from?" She asked.

"I'm from out of town, Metropolis to be more exact." He said smiling. He had the sweetest smile that made Lexa's heart melt a bit.

"Oh I've been there before, so why did you decide to move here, unlike Jump Metropolis is still in working conditions." She said.

"I got transferred, my Dad, Perry White got me a job at the 'newspaper'. Though it's not really a newspaper if what we print has to go through the emperor."

"Your dad is Perry White, oh my god I absolutely loved his articles, and I think I've read a few of yours they're awesome they really helped me out for research." She said.

"I'm glad to help but that really depends on what you were researching." He said.

"I was just digging up stuff on my dad, since he kind of abandoned me when I was little, and I just wanted to figure if he was the kind of person who would abandon his only child." She said softly.

"I'm so sorry and I'm just going to say in advance this will not get into the paper I promise you." He said and he just nodded.

"Why don't we just grab a drink then we can continue our conversation." She said and they walked over to the bar and got two other pops.

"You know when I first saw you I was afraid to come up and approach you from everything I've heard, but I guess I have the White's family curse of insane courage. Though now that I've had a chance to talk to you I realize your nothing like how you and your friends and viewed by the public." He said.

"I hope that a compliment." She said laughing softly. "It's true I don't get viewed fairly and neither do my friends, we don't work for Slade willingly, we made a deal with him we keep our lives and in exchange we help keep law, it's not that we like it it's because every day that were alive there's more chances to notice a flaw in the system so we can finally take him down."

"But you've killed so many people, Dr. Beret confirmed it." He said. She just smiled and shook her head freaking him out at why she was smiling.

"I haven't killed anyone, there this technique I know that gives the victim the look as if they were dead, and Dr. Beret he'll let them go once the awake. I only use this technique because if it doesn't seem like you're dead the Slade Bots will kill you." She said and he just nodded, somewhat understanding what she was saying.

"So are you really dating Grant Wilson?" He asked almost sad about it.

"He wishes... Grant and I have a strained relationship to say the least." She answered simply.

"And what about Ibn Wayne I heard you guys were dating too?" He asked.

"Same thing with Grant too."

"And would you even think about giving me a chance?" He asked sort of blushing in a boyish way.

"I don't think so." Jacobs's eyes went wide and that's when she noticed that the entire room had gone silent.

"There is only room here to two guys to fight over Lexa and I'm one of them." Grant said from behind her.

"Uh, sorry Lexa I gotta go!" He then ran out of the place quicker than a jack rabbit.

"Can't I just have 4 hours away from you and Ibn is that really too much to ask?" She complained.

"Not when a guy is hitting on you." He stated. She looked at him and then down at his clothes, just a simple black shirt and jeans though it looked so hot on him. She got off her stool and walked over to Damon to help her get some back up on trying to get Grant to leave just as Sparky and Naomi went and sat down at the other end of the bar and were watching Damon, Lexa, and Grant argue.

"I bet ten bucks this ends with Lexa storming out of here." Sparky said.

"You're on, Grant kisses Lexa before she can storm out." Naomi stated.

After several minutes off watching them argue Grant finally pulled into a forced kiss. Naomi punched her hand and silently cheered but Sparky just tapped her on the shoulder and told her to look to Lexa who was storming out of the building after successfully slapping him.

-G&D-

"Why is it that every time I kiss her she slaps me? What am I that bad of a kisser?" Grant asked the air, and Damon slapped his hand to his head and walked over to a booth where Laura was playing cards with some dude.

-N&S-

They went through their money and handed each other ten bucks and then placed them back in their wallets. A few moments later they both started laughing hysterically realizing that they didn't need to exchange the money.

"You know for a green girl you're pretty cool." He joked.

"For a black guy you're pretty cool too." She joked back.

They both stared at each other for a moment then their eyes met. Naomi knew how wrong it was to be doing that but she also knew that it felt so right. Their faces near closer and closer with each passing second till their lips met and stayed there for a good 10 minutes till they pulled away and they both turned away from each other embarrassed and scolding their hormones for causing them to do that.

"Let's never mention that again." Sparky said.

"Agreed." Naomi said half heartedly and then jumped off her seat and ran out of the building searching for Lexafor advice. Sparky looked over at Laura and Damon who were staring at him with an eye widening and jaw dropping shock. They instantly turned away noticing that Sparky was no staring at them in a not too friendly way.

-D&L-

"You just saw what I saw right?" Laura asked softly.

"Sparky and Naomi making out and then Naomi ditching, yeah I saw it." He said back.

"I guess it was inevitable. We should've seen that coming a long time ago." Laura said knowing that Naomi and Sparky were practically made for each other.

"I guess I just could never wrap my head around Naomi and Sparky as a couple. It was more like Naomi and Sparky as best friends." He said.

"I know but I'm not sure this is the greatest of things to be goingon right now with the whole, Lexa Grant thing, and then the Lexa Ibn thing too, and let's not forget the Grant Ibn rivalry. I haven't begun to think what could happen know that Robin and our parents are back."

"I've tried to think about that but I figure there are too many possibilities and I should just see what happens." He said.

"Yeah, still Naomi and Sparky. It's like looking for a lost earring and you realize it's been in your ear the entire time. So obvious yet it isn't."

"Where do you think Naomi went?" He asked.

"Probably to find Lexa because when it comes to complicated relationships she's the expert."

"I wouldn't call her an expert since she can barely keep together her own relationships without completely letting them topple over." Damon said clicking his tongue.

"Like the Tower of Pisa it's always leaned but it never fell." She said. "It's too bad we couldn't see it before Slade demolished it."

"It only gets worse because Lexa tends to attract the type of guys who'd rather go murder someone or rule the world than stay at home all day playing video games while making perverted remarks."

"She's got her mother's genes; I recall hearing that Red X had a huge crush on Starfire when they were young." Lauren said. "Robin was always fuming when he hit on Starfire."

"I remember hearing about X, isn't he living in Gotham now doing petty crimes like stealing from old hot dog stands just too eat?" He asked.

"Yeah… I think... I'm not really sure; all I know is that he stole the suit from Robin."

"What did Robin even use the suit for, I was going through all the old case files done by Cyborg and Raven, about 24 files at the least, they all coincided with each other and all the contents of the files are gone. I mean the files are still there but its data everything in it, just gone." Laura looked at Damon curiously. Whoever deleted those files obviously didn't want those files getting into the wrong hands, but all they could do was wonder, why?

-R-

"Rob man, the files they're gone." Cyborg said while going through the Titans database.

"What do you mean gone?" Raven asked looking up at the screen.

"Someone took all the data in the files but left the files their empty like they wanted us to know that they had taken the files." Cyborg explained trying to somehow retrieve the files.

"So some person out there, friend, enemy, or maybe even civilian has enough evidence to turn the world upside down and we don't even know who it is?" Robin asked fuming while Starfire attempted to calm him since she was the only one who could.

"All I know is the date that the files were taken." Cyborg said as he clicked a few buttons and a date appeared on the screen.

"No way." BB stated.

"Same day we left at down to the same exact second." He said.

"So someone has been holding onto this information for that long?" Robin asked.

"Guess so the good thing is there's not really any reason to worry about it since the world has already been reduced to a quivering mess." Cyborg said bitterly.

"Still when we get back we're going to have to deal with this, and I would prefer to know a head of time." Robin said crossly.

"If we get back…" Beast Boy stated softly saying what everyone was thinking.

"If…"

* * *

A/N: Realities starting to come into play as we remember that the Titans will eventually have to go back to their own time, but how? I personally loved adding that part about the files in, I'm still deciding if I should go further into that in this story or another, tell me what you think, R&R. *Spoilers* Oh and I almost forgot to mention, Sparky and Naomi! I had been debating if I should put them in as a couple, and I did for the reason of how BB and Cyborg are going to react to it. Robin and Lexa's okay relation ship isn't goingto last much longer, with the whole files. Trust me if I were Lexa (which I am not) I wouldn't be to keen on the fact that my parents are keeping major parts of their lives from me. Now that I think about it the files will be part of the story but the content of these files are need to know info which means only I can know since their pretty much the plots to every single fanfiction I'm going to write. And yes The Star in the Dark story is in those files, because like I said I use references from my others stories and use that to rope them together and my next fic The Crimeside which might not be coming out for a while is in those files too. To see a better sumarry for The Crimeside check my profile.


	4. All's Fair in Love and War

A/N: This tooke me a while to right, I just seemed to have writers block, I'm also trying to fit all the parts I want to include into the story and I just keep adding twists but this next one I think you'll like a lot but I'm not going to give out any spoilers and trust me if you read this chapter you'll know what I mean when I say 'there will be more of them'. *Snickers* HA! I love knowing the plot and you all sitting there having no idea what's coming next. So yeah there's probably a lot of errors but I've given up proofreading this story maybe later I'll go back and check so yeah, enjoy and if you see any errors just make your best guess.

Disclaimer: I really should just put this up on my homepage and tell you to look at it instead of having to write it again and again and again, but yeah I dont own the Teen Titans *sobs* or anything DC related.

* * *

"Naomi why are you crying? Lexa said turning and seeing one of her best friend running up to her from behind and crashing into her, hugging her and sobbing into her stomach like a little girl to her mother.

"I… I… kissed Sparky… and, then… then… we agreed not to… too… kiss ah… a… again even though… though I want… too." She stuttered through almost every word. Lexa looked around and saw the pub she was heading too not too far away. Even though the city was run down there were still a lot of places that were still up, this Pub happened to be the only bar left in Jump City. One she took weekly trips too.

"Shhh… its okay, come on." She said gently shoving Naomi down the street who was still sobbing and into the all too familiar Pub. We walked in the air was thick from the smell of cigars, the room was warm and steamy also which was probably because of all the smoke from the cigars. Men played pool and poker at several tables while the bar was almost empty. Everyone looked up for a second to see what was going on but Lexa shot them a look and they all went back to their games quickly.

"Hey Sal do me a favor and a get one of those drinks that makes me forget about all my problems." She said looking at a gruff but friendly man standing behind the bar cleaning out a glass with a towel.

"You drink; I thought you were a stickler about that stuff?" Naomi questioned. She didn't think she could ever imagine Lexa drinking but now for some reason she could picture it.

"I don't Naomi, never have never will." Lexa said as they sat down on the bar stools.

"Yes missy this drink has a special fruit I have imported from Coast City." He said placing a fruity looking drink in front of her.

"But thought that Coast City was abandoned and everyone moved into Star City?"

"No a few friends of mine stayed behind.

"What is it?" She asked twirling the straw around in it.

"Don't ask just drink." Lexa said and Naomi took a hesitant sip. Her eyes went wide and started to inhale the drink. Lexa was forced to pull the drink away from her before she suffocated herself from lack of air.

"Oh my god, my brain feels like its buzzing."

"Well actually the acids from the fruit cause a mental reaction temporarily shutting down the part of your brain that causes angst or worry." He said.

"Why didn't you tell us about this, Lexa? You know what we go through; this would put an end to all that suffering." She said wanting to get angry at her but felt she couldn't. She mentally cursed the drink for stopping her ability to be mad.

"I would advise you not to do that missy." He said. His ran a hand through his dark brown hair his green eyes seemed to be pulsing.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Sal she needs to know." Lexa said. Naomi looked between Sal and Lexa wondering what she was talking about.

"Come on, follow me." He said. Lexa got out of her seat followed by Naomi and he let them past the bar. They followed him down a long hallway and at the end was a door with a hand scanner. He put his hand on the scanner and the door let up green and the door unlocked. He opened the door revealing a dark room and Lexa and Naomi shuffled in past him he then slammed the door behind them quickly. He then switched the lights on revealing a large two level room. The floor was made of metal grates and under neat that was lights beneath a green and white glass. She looked around and found a familiar symbol spread out throughout the room.

"Sal, can you please tell Naomi your name?" Lexa said looking at Naomi who was gaping in shock.

"Names Sal Jordan, previously known as Hal Jordan, more commonly known as-"

"Green Lantern." Naomi looked like she was about to scream. "Oh my god, you're not in jail, oh my god I'm in Green Lanterns lair, oh my god I'm talking to Green Lantern!" Naomi looked like she was about to hyperventilate.

"Naomi calm down." Lexa said. GL just chuckled seeing her glee. Naomi took a few deep breaths and finally calmed down but continued to wander through the place marveling at all the equipment.

"But you're in jail; well you're supposed to be in jail, how'd you get out?" She asked finally turning to her.

"I was never in, not many of us in there. Slade never caught us he just said he did, the only one who was caught was Superman, because of Kryptonite." He said. "I must say it was a brilliant plan, if people thought we were in jail they lost hope, and we couldn't go back into the open because all of our enemies are now in a seat of power. Plus you guys submitted to Slade and we didn't need some of our own kind fighting against us, especially because your powers to say the least are quite impressive. So we all decided to go into hiding and that eventually and hopefully one day you guys would finally decide Slade's rule was long enough and that he needed to be brought down. I haven't seen any other members of the league for years, who knows if they're still alive." He said and Lexa's turned her face down at the floor like in some sort of guilt.

"How did you meet each other?" Naomi asked.

Lexa looked at Hal then back at Naomi, and began to explain to her the day she met.

-1 Year Ago, about 1 year after Slade took over-

"Alcohol, don't care what kind just something that will make me forget my trouble now and make me puke in the morning." Lexa said sitting down at the Pub, today was a bad day for her, she and Grant made a bet and she lost. She was forced to endure dinner with him, and Slade, in their 'castle' which seemed more like a prison. She looked around the bar and found it empty, lucky for her because she had a huge migraine and didn't want any noise.

"I'm sorry I don't serve Alcohol to your kind." He said while whipping off the bar.

"Don't you know who I am, aren't you worried about me taking you in."

"Oh I know who you are and that's why I'm not afraid of you, and what I am worried about it your well being." He said placing the towel back on the rack before rubbing his hands together.

"Why do you care, you're a bar tender all your kind cares about is money, and you don't know the first thing about me or my well being." She shot back still waiting for the drink. He in response walked over to the door double locked the door.

"You realize I can rip that door off its hinges, right. Are you suicidal?" She said igniting the starbolts in her hand. When he didn't do anything and suddenly started to make a drink she sat down and took three deep breath's trying to calm down she said to her as he set down the fruit in front of her,

"Well neither do I?" She asked realizing that she had almost hurt him because he wouldn't give her a stinkin drink. She took a sip and her mind started to buzz and all of her worries seemed to melt away.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Your name's Mariand'r Alexandria Grayson, the daughter of Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran and Richard Dick Grayson heir to the Wayne dynasty AKA Starfire and Robin. Your parent's disappeared at the age of one, leaving you with your overbearing grandfathers until you're ran away and restarted the Teen Titans. Shortly after you fell in love with Grant Wilson son of your father's archenemy unknowingly, then fell in love with Ibn Wayne son of your non-biological grandfather. Then Slade and Grant took over the world and you and the other titans who have to share the burden of working for a psychopath. You blame your father and are forced between three sides, the one you with right now the one with your friends, the one in the darkness with Ibn, and Batman, and the one that requires you ruling the world with Grant and Slade. You really aren't a bad person you just tend to be in a position where evil seems to be forced upon you from all three corners. Now I think I know you pretty well." He said cocking his head to the right with a cocky smile on his face.

A slap sailed straight across his face, Lexa was appalled that he even spoke all of that aloud.

"What are you a stalker?" She screamed ready to lose it.

"I guess I deserved that." He said after shoving his jaw back into place. "Come on there's something you need to see." He said and started to walk off. Against her better judgment she jumped over the bar with one swift single movement and walked behind him down the hall to the door at the end. He placed his hand on a scanner and it opened.

"Where that heck did you get a scanner like that?" She asked.

"Built it." He replied simply.

She gave an unbelieving look but when he turned on the lights within the room all her mind seemed to go blank.

"Hal Jordan, call me Sal, or by the name your grandfather and father new me as, Green Lantern." He said holding his hand.

"Oh my god you're Green Lantern, aren't you supposed to be in jail." She looked ecstatic while running around the room looking at every piece of high tech equipment he had and checking out the ring which sat profoundly on a pedestal in the back on the second level of the insanely large room.

"Never went, none of were there except Clark who got captured because of the Kryptonite thing but Slade forced us into hiding since none of us wanted to be fighting Clark or you guys especially because we were afraid that you would win."

"You were afraid of us, the Teen Titans, why? Were just kids of some superheroes that never even made it into the JL." She said almost laughing at the fact that she was sort of dissing herself and her whole team.

"That's why you're unpredictable, the JL know each member like the back of their hands, and you're kind of like wild cards. You're the daughter of an alien princess and the one man who surpasses even Batman. Your teammates are the powerful equals of their parents, that boy, Damon, son of a half demon, and a changeling, his sister a changeling herself who can turn into any animal in the world. Say from a cockroach to a viper in 2 seconds flat, we'd be dead right there. Then there's Sparky and Laura I believe. The children of the most technological man known to all mankind mixed with their mothers abilities and attitude isn't a good combination. Now tell me why we wouldn't be at least a little bit scarred of you guys. You were practically made for fighting unlike the rest of us who grew into it?" He asked typing a few things on the large supercomputer on the wall. Suddenly several pictures of both the JL and her parents, aunts and uncles appeared up on the screen.

"Ok then where is the rest of the League?" She asked walking up next to him arms crossed.

"No idea, when we all went into hiding we disbanded. The only one I kept in touch with was Bruce." He said typing in something else as statuses appeared beneath the names beneath the pictures. Most of them said unknown or missing in the case of her and her aunts and uncles.

"Now that makes sense, Bruce would never recommend going to a Pub unless he knew I was going to stumble across you." She said finally working it through her head.

"Exactly Bruce said he'd send you to me when you were ready." He said finally turning to her.

"Ready for what?" She asked.

"To restart the Justice League to lead them into battle against Slade then lead them into a new era of democracy where we can lay in the background helping fight for Justice whenever need be." She almost chocked when he said _lead_.

"Lead, have you gone insane, I thought Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman led the Justice League." She said.

"This obviously isn't our world anymore we need a new generation that's more experienced in the way this world now works to lead. All we can do is help." He stated pulling up a map of the world from now and one from long ago. The picture of the world from now looked really bleak compared to the picture next to her.

"Why me, Damon or Laura is more fit for the description, the only reason I'm the leader of the Titans is because my father was. I'm just a silly girl with powers prancing around Jump City not sure which way to go." She said looking down at the floor. He placed his hand on her should in a fatherly way and looked at her proudly.

"Your father would be so proud of you… Lexa it's in your blood to lead, I can tell you have your mother's passion and your fathers drive and no matter how much you like it you became the leader because you put yourself in that position and no one questioned that decision. I'm not sure if you noticed but your friends put a whole lot more faith into you than you perceive." He said.

"Thank you… We'll need to find the rest of the Justice League." She said turning to face the screen abruptly.

"I take it you're not one who likes to express their emotions." He said.

"Used to be, but that person left town a long time ago, it's a rarity to see her truly return. Damon taught me how to hide my emotions when I need to; it's good when you need to bluff." She said. He just chuckled in response and brought the profile pictures back up onto the screen.

"What?" She asked curiously, she wasn't making a joke when she said make a bluff; she had to make a bluff whenever she was around Grant.

"It's almost scary how much you're like Robin. When he was young he used to be a cheery young boy who just enjoyed life despite all the terrible things that happened to him. Then shortly after he left Wayne Manor, and the Batcave he matured into a man the ever happy boy who loved life seemed to be gone, but the night of your parent's reception after almost everyone had left I was leaving for Watchtower and I flew past your parents. They were dancing upon the top of the roof just enjoying the company of each other. I hadn't seen him that happy since he was very young, and the look in your mothers eyes, I wish I knew what it was like to be in love like that, but what I'm saying is that I think the Lexa that you say disappeared a long time ago hasn't really disappeared I think she's just hiding, hiding from the mess you've made of your life. Whether you want to admit it or not Lexa you're scarred."

She tried to object to that statement but he just held up his hand stopping her.

""Everyone's scarred of something; it's how you decide to deal with that fear that defines you as fearful or fearless."

"You sound like you're reading straight out of a fortune cookie or something." She joked.

"Actually Bruce told me that one. He told me it would be better coming from my mouth than his own." He said. She shook her head in disbelief.

"What do I need to do?" She asked.

"Well I can't go out of town because Slade would instantly get suspicious about a bartender going in and out of the city on a regular basis, but you on the other hand can leave town without being noticed or questioned." He said.

"And I can scour the globe quickly searching for all of them. Okay I'm in." She said.

"One condition Lexa you can't tell your friends about this yet." He said.

"Like I was going to tell them?" She said as if it were obvious.

"I take it you're not the trusting sort either." He said. He felt like he should've figured that one out.

"What was your first clue?" She joked. He saw a reflection of Robin's cocky smile in hers he watched as she jumped up the stairs and ran for the door with a kind of giddiness that reminded him of her mother.

_She truly is something._ He thought as she quickly turned around.

"Meet you here next Friday and you can give me a rundown of what you know I was supposed to be back a long while ago." She winked and then ran out of the room and jumped over the counter disappearing out of his sight.

_I swear one day that girl is going to lead us to salvation or be the downfall of us all. _

-GL, L, N-

"_Like I was going to tell them?_" Naomi mimicked. "Lexa, what else aren't you telling us?" She practically screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Sorry Nai, there were just some things that you guys don't need to know about me." She said laughing at Naomi's exasperated expression.

"Like what, what can be so bad that you can't tell your closest friends, your family for god's sake?" She yelled. Lexa rolled her eyes then cupped her hand next to Naomi's ear she whispered something within, and Naomi's eyes went wide.

"He what!" She screamed again at the top of her lungs. She looked like she was going to pass out at first then started hitting her head as if she was trying to get water out of her ear.

"What are you doing?" Lexa asked absolutely dumbfounded.

"Trying to knock what you just said out of my head." She said continuing to hit her head. Lexa laughed softly then remembered what she was coming to tell GL besides just to get one of those drinks.

"So this is what you've been doing every Friday and then all those long trips were to search for JL members, now that makes sense." She said.

"Speaking of the trips I've got some bad news Hal." She said. "It's Hawkman and Hawkgirl; I found them in South America. They're dead." GL eyes widen and then softly closed with sorrow. "They were killed by Slade Bots who found their home in the mountains."

"Oh god, no."

"Way to kill the mood Lexa." Naomi pouted trying not to be too rude about it since GL had obviously just lost a good friend.

"Naomi!" Lexa hissed and Naomi transformed into a turtle.

"They were good teammates, but even better friends." He said.

"I have Hawkman and Hawkgirl helmets and maces; I'll bring them to you tomorrow." She said softly. "Naomi let's go." Lexa turned for the door and they left leaving GL to grieve.

They walked down the street in utter silence they barely new Hawkgirl and Hawkman but grief seemed to wash over them for their allies. For some reason they felt responsible for their death, if they hadn't surrendered the JL wouldn't have gone into hiding and they would've never been killed.

"Naomi you realize you can't tell anyone about this right?" She said. Naomi just nodded, and then tried to lighten up the mood like her father would do on a daily basis.

"Well I am the blabber mouth of the team so maybe it wasn't the wisest thing to tell me of all people." She said lightheartedly.

"I trust you Naomi, you may not realize it but you're probably the one I trust the most." She said. Naomi couldn't believe those words had just come out of Lexa's mouth.

"Yeah Damon is my closest advisor and you know how close we are but when it comes down to just being well us, Damon can't compare to the rest of us. Most of his emotions are cut off from the rest of us and he thinks with his head and not his heart you're the opposite, your heart rules your mind. That's why I trust you because I know when it comes down to it you'll make the right decisions that aren't solely focused on by your mind but also by your heart." She said.

"Wait, are you calling me dumb?" She inquired. Lexa couldn't help but laugh softly at that one.

"No, I'm saying you're a good friend and that I can trust you." She said.

"Well why didn't you just say that?" She said.

"I did." Lexa said laughing a bit again. "Come on we better get back before they get worried."

Naomi nodded and transformed into a raven, and took to the air. Lexa followed and they flew quickly back to Titans Tower. They walked up to the Tower and found everyone in the living room sitting silently looking at each other with questioning glares. Lexa and Naomi walked in and everyone started to shout at them. Ibn, Grant, and Damon were yelling at her about how she shouldn't take off like that, Robin yelling about how she was grounded, Starfire saying she was so relieved, and the other Titans scolding her about her responsibilities. Lexa just stood there staring motionless taking the beating while Naomi stood to the side appalled at what she saw before her. Then she realized that this wasn't the first time this kind of thing happened, Lexa had so much on her shoulders that Naomi couldn't even realize it till now.

She then shifted into a elephant and blew her triumphant like noise shocking everyone except her and Lexa. Everyone became silent and looked at a fuming Naomi who changed back to a human.

"God you people are sick, do you realize how much Lexa does for you guys and all you do is complain about her. She makes sure were all eating, and fit, she takes care of training, she does most of the fighting, she has to put up with the crap that Grant and Ibn give her and now our parents are back all we can do is argue! It's pathetic!" She said then walking off. Everyone remained silent for a moment, that when they all noticed that Lexa and Naomi had been in a particularly depressing mood when they walked in.

"Lexa what happened?" Sparky asked.

"Not now Sparky, not now." She then walked into the kitchen pulled three icepacks and ran down to the gym. Suddenly Sparky, Laura, Damon, Grant, and Ibn ran to cling to something.

"What are you…?" Suddenly the entire Tower shook stopping Cyborg mid sentence and throwing them off their feet.

"What was that?" BB asked.

"Lexa, and she only does that when something really bad has happened and she can't go to Bruce's to get away from it all." Damon said.

"Geeze man does your daughter have anger issues or something?" BB asked.

"She is acting like Robin. Whenever you are mad or angry or confused you would take it out on the bag of punches, yes?" She asked and Robin nodded in response.

"The only one who could ever get him to stop was Starfire. Hey I guess that was our way of knowing that Robin liked Starfire." Cyborg shoved his hands over his mouth realizing he shouldn't have said that. Grant and Ibn were out the door like that before anyone could say anything to dissuade them from trying something.

"What do you think happened?" Robin asked Sparky.

"Who knows if it had to do with Grant she would've just blown it off somewhere with Naomi, but when they came back they just looked utterly depressed," He said shrugging. "So no clue, dude, no clue."

"And what happened with Naomi, why was she with Lexa anyway. I would've thought she would've still been with you guys at the club but you said she took off after Lexa." Raven asked.

"Well that's another story for another time, okay?" Sparky said scratching the back of his neck.

"He kissed her." Damon stated quite rudely. All color seemed to drain from BB's face.

"Dude _your _son kissed my daughter?" BB said suddenly furious.

"Oh great, more topics for them to squabble about." Raven said to Bee who snickered.

"How do you know that it was my son that kissed her? Maybe she kissed him?" Cyborg argued back. Robin put his hand to his head and shook it in disbelief.

"Titans!" Everyone froze, Robin seemed mad but he was also managing not to blow a gasket.

"Ever since we've gotten here we've been arguing like mad dogs. Were family so it's time we started acting like one, let's let our kids handle their lives for now and when they totally screw that up then we can intervene." Robin said. Laura rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement. She knew they screwed up their lives a long time ago but if her parents didn't think they did she wasn't going to object any time soon.

"He's right we've been acting like children for the past few days, Cyborg and Beast Boy more than usual." Ravens said.

"No more secrets." Sparky put up. All the Titans old and new looked at each other thinking exactly the same things, as long as they didn't know about the secret it didn't need to be divulged.

"No more secrets."

-L-

Her head leaned against the punching bag sweat dripping down her forehead from the humid air within the room.

"Curse you Slade…" She muttered slamming her hand onto the punching bag without really trying.

"I'm sorry, we're sorry, Lexa." Ibn said and he and Grant walked into the room and shutting the door behind them.

"Just leave now I can't handle much of either of you for the rest of the day." She said her hand slowly curling into a fist against the punching bag.

"We promise we won't argue, or antagonize you we just want to talk." Grant said, as they walked closer to her.

"Then what do you want, because honestly I don't know what to expect, I either get rude statements from you or you're fighting each other half the time." She said finally turning to face them.

"Fine right now we're just going to have a conversation, everything outside this room doesn't exist let's just talk like civilized people without using our fists." Ibn said. "Clean slate."

Lexa rolled her head her bones cracking and started to crack her knuckles as she walked over to the other side of the room and sat down.

"Ok, clean slate." She said as they came and sat down next to her on each side.

"What's it like finally getting to meet your parents?" Ibn asked.

"It's cool but I don't exactly trust my parents, well my father at least. My mother's a good person I don't think she had a bad bone in her body." She said.

"Ok next question if you had to choose between the two of us who would it be?" Grant asked chuckling as he did.

She laughed and clapped her hands together.

"Well if I could combine you two I'd take that but we can't do that." She then pointed her fingers at both of them accusingly. "And don't you guys try anything."

They all laughed at the thought of Ibn trying to act like Grant and Grant acting like Ibn. They were complete opposites, Grant was immature, Ibn was mature, Grant was evil, Ibn was good in his own way. Though they did have many similarities, they were both good fighters, they're both sons of powerful mortal fighters, and Robin seemed to hate both of them by the menacing glares he would give them when he thought no one was looking.

"We'd destroy ourselves if we did." Ibn said.

"True that." Grant agreed. Strangely Lexa felt like she was actually having fun with the guys.

"But seriously like we said before we're sorry. I'm sorry for kissing you like that earlier, next time I'll give you a good 2 second heads up." He said.

"Hey all's fair in love and war." She said laughing.

"So which one is it? Love?" Ibn said.

"Or War?" Grant said.

"I think it's a little bit of both actually." She said smirking maniacally looking between the two. Grant and Ibn stood up and held out their hands for her to take then Ibn a wicked smirk on his face,

"Question is which one of us is Love and the other War?"

* * *

A/N: This was kinda a shout out to the new Green Lantern movie, yeah! I love writing this chapter because it puts wheels into motion and the whole plot line is going to take a sort of turn that I'm not sure you have figured out but I have a pretty good idea. *Spolier Warning* Next chp. will finally involve the drama, as if there wasn't enough of that, that starts to form around Lexa and Robin because of all the secrets they have. I told you in the second chp things weren't going to stay okie dokie for long, and I meant it. Also Operation Orion starts to come into play, so stay tuned I promise I'll try to get it done as soon as I can and if you also want to see another one of my 'thrillers' check out Crimeside, (that one is edited) you might like it alot, and I'll try to get around to gettign the second chp of that one up soon. R&R please, I like the feedback.


	5. Heart Attacks and Arguments

A/N: Hi! Chp. 5 is finally here though it's really only been like 11 days so whatever. First of all I would like to say this chp is turning point of events that will all lead to the end, so for all of you who thought this was going to a be a lovey dovey father daughter story, well be prepared to have your dreams shattered. I did say in the authors notes of my second chp that it wouldn't last! So before I let you go on and read I'd like to make a shout out to Dude Your Awesome8 who did I song fic for this story, which I hope will be up soon, it's reall cool and it's called Singing How I Feel and it has a bunch of songfics in it and I mean a ton, for every pairing I believe. I expecially like the chp's perfect and breakaway, my favs, so like check it out and see if mine on there it should be one of the way later chp's because I think there are like 45 chapters or something, no idea but it's awesome so check it! R&R :)

Disclaimer: ON HOME PAGE!

* * *

Nice job Naomi!" Lexa said clicking her stopwatch off and assessing Naomi's old time with her new one. "You shaved 10 seconds of your old time!"

Naomi did her victory dance that amazingly resembled Beast Boys victory dance after he beats Cyborg at a video game. Robin and the other Titans just looked at the course Lexa had designed and two words popped into their heads. 'Suicide Mission'!

"So who's next?" Lexa asked with amusement. Grant stepped forward and went to the beginning if the course. About 2 minutes later leaving the course in shambles and not a scratch on him. He didn't even seem like he broke a sweat.

"That was way too easy." He said.

"Hmmm maybe I should up the difficulty level!" Lexa wondered aloud.

"NO!" Everyone except Grant yelled from behind her. Lexa looked behind her smiled manically and then turned the machine and twisted the knob.

"Damon can you time me?" She asked not waiting for an answer and flying over to the beginning of the course. He looked at the level of difficulty and shook his head in disbelief.

"She's going to kill herself one day."

"What's going on?" Robin asked walking up to Damon after seeing his hesitation.

"I just don't like it when Lexa pushes herself like this." Damon said.

"What's she doing?" Raven asked.

"She's about to injure herself, if we're lucky." He said gesturing to the control panel which read _Level 12_.

Raven and Robin looked up and watched Lexa started to sprint dodging and shooting targets. She seemed to be doing well at first but suddenly the machine picked up its speed and the course seemed to get even more rigorous than it seemed like it was before. Suddenly Raven's knees went weak and she started to sway followed by her collapsing to the ground in a heap. Damon and Robin instantly went to help her but as they pulled her up back onto her feet she started to say something.

"Lexa!" Robin turned and Lexa starting to struggle. Then suddenly the machine started to spark and the level of difficulty started to increase on its own. Lexa seeing Raven fainting tried to race to the end of the track not caring about the training exercise anymore and more about the welfare of her aunt. She panicked knowing that this course wasn't designed for a human to handle it was designed for a hybrid that of which they were except for Grant. Suddenly something pierced the her back and a soft crack came from her back, Robin's eyes widened as he saw a metal bar smashed into her back and she fell onto the hard rock floor unconscious. His heart seemed to stop beating seeing her laying her like a heap on the floor. Grant instantly took off and Ibn who was on the other side of the course also took off. It soon came to look like the two were racing against each other to reach the goal, the goal being Lexa. Robin was about to race out there himself but Raven and Damon held him back.

"Let… me… go!" He growled, they were barely able to keep him from running out onto the course.

"You'll kill yourself, Grant is of no importance to us and Ibn can handle himself, we need you Robin." Raven growled. Robin didn't cease to struggle so Damon was forced to pin him to the floor using his powers.

Robin continued to struggle in anger but watched as grant dodge flying arrows, metal bars, and lasers slowly making his way around the course slowly getting closer to Lexa with each passing moment. Ibn seemed to be having more trouble though an arrow was lodged into the middle of his leg. Suddenly a knife came out of nowhere and started to slash down towards Lexa. Robin couldn't watch and looked away so he wouldn't have to watch his daughter die. He heard gasps coming from all around him and he could tell Starfire had fainted because he could hear Naomi and Laura trying to wake her up. The black energy which once pinned him to the ground disappeared and

Robin finally gathered enough strength to stand up and see the outcome of his carelessness, if he had been a good father he would've never let her go out there. He stood up expecting to see a bloody sight but not what he saw before him. Grant and Ibn both had their staff's out crossing each other in an X, he knife's blade sitting right in-between the two staff's. Robin turned and looked to Damon who was hurriedly shutting down the system, in a few seconds the course started to slow and soon to a stop. Robin raced out and carried Lexa out of the course and quickly back up to the Tower's medical wings.

-4 Hours Later-

Ibn, and Grant sat in Ibn's room silently giving each other evil glares. Ibn's leg had been patched up and he had been ordered by Raven to be confined to bed rest.

"That was your plan, messing with the machine? She could've been killed; heck I could've been killed since you didn't bother to tell me of this freaking plan of yours." Ibn said breaking the silence.

"Well that would've at least gotten rid of the competition." He said smirking.

"Not funny Grant." Ibn said. "But what does this have to do with anything."

"You'll see, you'll see." Grant said.

"Yeah I saw, I saw Raven shoving Lexa's dislocated rib bone back into pace. Is this what Operation Orion is Grant? We're trying to get rid of Robin not kill Lexa."

"Lexa and Robin are both really, and I mean really head strong. I would bet my life that the moment Robin saw that knife heading for Lexa he changed into the stubborn and overprotective father he is." Grant said. Ibn thought about it for a minute and rationalized the possibility one of Grant's insane plans could actually work for once.

"Fine but I swear Grant if you do anything to harm Lexa's well being again I'll make sure that when she wakes up the only thing she'll find left of you is your cold black heart." Ibn said narrowing his eyes in anger.

Grant just chuckled and walked out of the room his head high and his hands behind his head in superiority. He had seen his father do this quite a lot and sort of picked it up, he hadn't noticed it but he had become a lot more like his father than he would like to admit nor did he ever want to be. Lexa remembered the way he used to be, the self-righteous boy who prided himself by the respect and understanding he gave others. Lexa sort of missed that boy more than anything, though she too would never admit it.

-L-

Her eyes slowly opened up as she regained consciousness. Lexa attempted to move but he felt a firm hand on her shoulder holding her down. She finally got a good look at who she was holding her dad and looked up at her father who looked slightly relieved.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary wing, you were hit in the back and one of your rib bones was dislocated. Raven put it back into place so she said that when you wake up you should be good to go." He said.

"Well that's good now can you move to the side please." She said sitting up.

"Lexa no more." He said softly turning his back to her his hands behind his back and he head low.

"What?" She said swinging her legs over the edge and sitting on the bed.

"No more, I don't want you to fight anymore. I forbid you from going out there and doing whatever you do, it's too dangerous." He said.

"You forbid me, you forbid _me_!" She barked at him starting to yell. She got up from the bed and crossed her arms in disbelief.

"Yes I am your father and you have to do what I say."

"Yeah you're such a great father, you were missing for 14 years of my life, you don't even know about anything about my life!" Suddenly Grant entered the room.

"Whoa, what's going on in here?"

"Grant please explains to _Robin _that anyone who misses out on 14 years of their daughters is not someone who has earned the title of being a father." When she said Robin he felt like his heart split in half.

Grant cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows in agreement.

"Oh please, he'll agree with anything you say as long as it benefits one of his goals."

Grant cocked his head to the other way again agreeing with Robin's statement. Lexa looked like she was going to slap him but she didn't.

"I can hear you three from the other side of the tower." Ibn said weakly walking in.

"As long as our DNA matches I'm your father and I no proper father lets a child out onto the streets to picking fights!" Robin said angrily.

"Child, you think I'm a child!" She screamed back.

"Picking fights?" Ibn and Grant said softly wondering what he meant by that.

"Yes you're an ignorant little girl who is messing with darkness that she doesn't understand. You're hanging around with these homicidal moronic delinquents, do you know how what looks like you look like a…" Before Robin could finish that sentence he was restrained by Ibn and Grant holding a knife to his through dangerously close.

"Finish that sentence and it will be the last one you ever speak." Grant said. Lexa didn't flinch, she was so angry she was being fueled by hate not caring who was injured by doing so.

"You think I don't understand the concept of darkness?" She said softly which sent chills down his side. "I grew up in it because if you don't remember Grandpa Bruce lives in darkness and where do you think I grew up. I didn't have you or my mother to guide me away from that, instead I had nothing but my own will to keep me on the right side of that line that you would oh so often preach about. But now that line no longer exists, that line dissolved the day Slade took over, and what's so wrong about hang out with Grant and Ibn. I like to linger in their darkness because I know I'm the only one who tries to keep them from being completely dissolved into it." Grant and Ibn suddenly forgot what they were doing and dropped their arms in shock. "Because even though I may be Starfire's daughter I'm also you no matter how much you want to deny it! I raised myself, I trained myself, and I taught myself the morals I stand by today and if you further question my abilities I will have to ask you to leave!" She sliced her hand through the air and Robin just nodded angrily. He walked out of the door angrily slamming it closed behind him. Suddenly she sent a fist spiraling towards Grants face. He lucky dodged and looked at her shocked; it wasn't like her to attack him unconventionally or without reason. She crumpled down on the floor and onto her knee's her hair covering her face which had a waterfall of tears falling down it.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Ibn glared at Grant who in turn picked Lexa up bridal style. They walked towards the door and saw the old and new Titans standing out the door with shocked expression on their face. Grant glared at them and walked down the hall soon disappearing. Ibn noticed Robin leaning against the wall fuming behind all of the other Titans. He shoved through the small crowd and walked up to Robin angrily.

"My mom told me my father used to talk so highly of you, how you were a noble man who could be understanding and worked hard to bring the best out of people, but after you disappeared my father changed his tune he called you a fraud who was selfish and egotistical you didn't care for responsibility and that's why you left Jump City so vulnerable. He said you were a fraud and when you came back and told him what really happened he took back everything he said, but he was wrong you are a fraud, and nothing else. I true leader would never discourage a team member like that, it's like crushing a person's hopes and dreams. You ridiculed her way of life and all the choices she's made in her life, no leader should do that to a teammate especially when you her father. She's right you're not her father you're pathetic, you're no better than my father, or Grant, and mostly, you're no better than Slade himself." Robin cringed and felt like punching something, particularly Ibn.

He didn't know what it was like to be father and watch helplessly as your daughter took a brush with death and he wasn't going to let that happen again no matter what, no matter what.

-R-

Raven sat down on the couch, the events of today were just absolutely overwhelming, she knew better than anyone how a good thing could go bad so quickly. She ran her hand through her hair slowly and crossed her legs and started to meditate. She only got a few seconds in before BB came crashing in through the door nearly tripping over her in doing so.

"Oh sorry Rae." He said.

"It's fine Beast Boy what do you want?" She asked.

"I want to know if you're okay? You are my wife after all." He said sitting down next to her. Raven wasn't too surprised about this, BB had matured over these years and to say the least it had only increased her love for him.

"Honestly Beast Boy I have no idea. Emotions are running rampant all over the place and I just feel lost, like we can't do anything about it. Our daughter is love sick, and our son well the only thing he just acts like my father, he's passionate for all the wrong reasons and doesn't even know what love is."

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy said putting his arm around her and pulling her in close so that their bodies were touching.

"When you look at Lexa and Grant, or Lexa and Ibn what do you see?" She asked.

"I see two guys desperately fighting over a hot chick." He said and received a light slap on the back of the head.

"I see love, nothing but it, and it fuels them to fight for what they believe in. For Lexa it's justice, but for Ibn and Grant it's for Lexa's affection and love in return. You know someone's love is pure when they fight for it, even with the circumstances. I don't know how long Lexa's really known them but Lexa harbors feelings for them both. Now our son makes it a habit of his to be the big brother figure and all he see's is two morons. He can't see the love they share, love that I fear he will never know." She said.

"Life's complicated Rae but I swear God just loves to mess with ours. He likes to mess it up but do you know what they say? They say that God does everything for a reason so I'm going to trust his judgment." He said. She chuckled slightly.

"After all these years I never thought of you as a religious man, B." She said.

"Well after we took down your father I thought it best I have a bit of back up." He said pulling out a tiny cross and holding it out in his hand.

"I think we'll need it, BB when I passed out earlier I saw something, I had a premonition." She said.

"A premo-what?" He asked.

"Wait is that one of your fancy words for saying you're pregnant!" He yelled suddenly alarmed. She smacked him again and continued on with what she was saying.

"It's about Lexa on the kids birthday, something bad is going to happen, someone's going to get hurt and Lexa's going to be the one causing it." She said.

"Well that's wonderful when the kid's birthday?" She asked.

"Wednesday." She said. His eyes bugged.

"What day is it today?"

"Thursday" Beast Boy looked like he was going to pass out for something.

"So we got like six days to figure out what's going to happen and how to stop it, wonderful." Gar said sarcastically.

"You see why I'm worried."

"It's okay Rae we'll figure this out."

"How can you say that when we both know we won't, and it's not like we can ask Robin he's an emotional and moral wreck!" Ravens said.

"It's okay Rae we'll figure this out."

"Beast Boy? Are you listening to me, we're doomed!"

"It's okay Rae we'll figure this out."

"Can you say anything else?" She said expecting him to say, 'It's okay Rae we'll figure this out.'

"No." He then went up in a laughing fit and Raven smacked him on the face in anger.

"Jerk!" She said getting up and walking away fuming.

"Oh come on you had to admit that was funny."

"No, it wasn't."

"Rae come on you knew it was funny.

"No, it wasn't."

"But Cyborg would laugh at that how can you say it was not funny."

"No it wasn't!"

"Are you just going to say that over and over again?"

"Yes!"

BB looked stunned for a moment then erupted in a fit of laughter. He knew the severity of what was going on but it's not like he knew what else to do, the universal problem solver is laughing at it.

-N-

"Lexa Green Lantern sent me this." Naomi said walking into Lexa's room. She was sitting at her desk going through some old files.

"What are you looking at?" She asked walking over and looking at some papers on the table.

"I'm going through all of the missions that we're recorded, problem is that several and when I say several I mean a lot of files that were recorded by Raven, and Cyborg which just mysteriously disappeared. What I would give to see what was in those files, what our parents are so desperately hiding from us." She said.

"Wait isn't there not just mission files and stuff in there but recollection and video diary entries of what happened outside of missions?"

"Exactly, I have reason to believe that whatever was in those files was so drastic our parent's didn't want another living soul seeing it so they took it out of the Titans Database, they don't trust us Naomi, and this is solid proof."

"Okay… that's enough of condemning our parents for today, good?" She said taking the back of Lexa's chair and scooting her away from the computer. "Okay Green Lantern said he found Wonder Woman. She's in Metropolis hiding under the name of Heather Jay. GL wants us to go as soon as we can."

"Us?" Lexa asked.

"Yeah us, believe it or not, I'm coming with you no matter what you say, you don't need to be traveling alone like that anymore, and isolation isn't good for a person Lexa." She said.

Lexa didn't press the matter but got up from his seat.

"Address?" She asked.

"Got it."

"We'll leave in two hours; pack a duffle bag, enough for a 5 day trip."

"Three days? Don't you think anyone's going to get suspicious because not only are you going away again for a few days but now I'm going with you don't you think someone's going to get suspicious which means, Ibn, Grant, Robin, and Damon."

"We'll deal with that when we have to deal with it, the only thing we need to worry about right now is getting their and convincing Diana to come back to Jump City to help us out."

"Ok whatever you say you're the boss so what should I tell them?"

"Tell them were going to the island, a girls get away from guys retreat, and it's just for us since we're having guy trouble. Tell it to Damon and he'll spread it around and then don't answer any questions about it after that, and tell Damon that he and Laura are in charge, okay." Naomi nodded and walked out of the room. She wasn't the best liar in the world but she knew she could pull it off especially if all she has to do is talk to Damon. For some reason, even though he's her brother she can lie to him easier than she can with everybody else. She rounded a few corners and arrived at Damon's room; she knocked three times and waited for an answer. The door slid open to reveal a sullen looking Damon.

"Hey me and Lexa are going to the Island for a till Wednesday, you and Laura are in charge, tell everyone else." She said.

"You're going where?" Came a voice from inside the room.

Laura came into view from within the room with a questioning look on her face. Naomi's eyes widened and she cocked her head to the side.

"So what ya guys doin?" Naomi asked resisting a giggle.

"Talking." He said almost angrily.

"Lexa and I are just having a getaway you know to get away from Robin and Grant, and Ibn, and Sparky."

They looked slightly suspicious and just nodded.

"Well have fun." Laura said walking back into the dark room.

"Thanks." She then walked off smirking wondering if they were talking or doing something _else._

She walked to her room and pulled out a green duffle bag from her stuff. She started to pack going through all her stuff before putting it in and when she was done about a 45 minutes later she went to go see if Lexa was done packing.

"Finally I was waiting for you." She said standing up with a purple and red duffle bag and walking out of the room past her.

"Sorry couldn't figure out what to bring." She said.

"It's fine, here you're going to need to transform so I'll carry your bag." She said holding out her hand as they walked down the hall to the staircase to the roof.

"Are you sure I mean my bag is pretty heavy?" Naomi said bluntly.

"Uh, alien strength." She said.

"Oh yeah, forgot…" She said handing her the bag as they climbed the stairs and opened the door to the roof.

Starfire stood at the top staring at the sunset with her hands folded against her chest, she looked as if she were praying.

Raven was next to her chanting her mantra while levitating in the air.

"Mom, Aunt Rae?" Lexa said as they walked over to them.

"Daughter?" Starfire said turning around.

"Yeah, what you guys doing up here?" Lexa asked.

"We were just talking about earlier events." Starfire said softly.

"Oh…"

"Where are you going?" Raven asked motioning to the duffle bags.

"Oh Lexa and I are going to the Island."

"The Island?"

"Oh yeah I forgot you guys don't know about any of this." Naomi said. "Well Grant bought a island mansion of the east coast for Lexa with hopes of persuading her to live with him there, and if she didn't agree he was planning on kidnapping her, that didn't go over too well with her. "

"He used to be left handed." Lexa said with a smirk. Raven and Starfire exchanged worried glances.

"Please may we join you?" Starfire asked. "Mother Daughter Retreat?"

"Sorry Aunt Star but no married people allowed, this is Lexa and I's chance to sort out what we should do with our, you know, love lives." She said.

"When will you return?" Star asked.

"Next Tuesday don't worry we'll be home to celebrate our birthdays." Lexa said.

Raven tried not to show any alarm at what Lexa had just said but she felt her eyes widen. Luckily no one noticed and they saw off Lexa and Naomi waving goodbye and such.

"Star I'm sorry to say but your daughter isn't the innocent little girl we all thought she would be." Raven said.

"I know but if she wasn't would she be the intelligent, and thoughtful headstrong girl she is?" Starfire said.

"No but maybe Grant or Ibn wouldn't have been involved in the situation." Raven said.

"Friend I believe that either way that my daughter, Slade's son, and Mr. Wayne's son destinies are entwined and nothing could change that, we should think of this as a warning for future events to come when we arrive back home." Starfire asked.

"I just hope your wrong Starfire." Raven said.

"Me too."

-R-

Robin marched into the Monitoring Room and found it completely empty, he was looking for Starfire so he could talk out what happened earlier that day with her and get some perspective on what his next move should be. He had already check their room, and she wasn't in the Monitor Room so that left one last place for her to be, the roof. He ran up the stairs and found Raven and Starfire talking just as Lexa and Naomi disappeared from sight.

"Star!" Robin yelled. Starfire looked at him startled for a moment then relaxed instantly.

"Yes Robin?" She asked.

"Can we talk, alone?" He asked. Raven silently walked away to give them some room. They sat down on the edge of the Tower and Robin proceeded to speak.

"I guess I don't have to tell you what I need to talk to you about do I?" He asked shamefully.

"No you don't, Robin I believe you are being what they call Over the Protectiveness."

"Overprotective, Star."

"Yes, overprotective. Robin I realize you love our daughter and I do to but she is the same age that we fought crime and she tries to do the same thing in her own way."

"We fought for justice Star, we didn't work for Slade and help his tyranny over America."

"In a way they are fighting for justice, Slade has set forth new laws and that is what Justice has become, but like them we used to break laws. We were not police officers who went by the rules; we were vigilantes who lived by their own laws. They two do that, by secretly saving people from Slade's robots who would have no mercy."

"She's only a kid Star she shouldn't have to deal with that."

"She is fourteen Robin, fifteen by Wednesday, and if I recall correctly you were ten when you started fighting crime, Bruce, has taught her well." She said.

"I know that Star but she's you, whenever I see her I see you in her, that sweet innocent vulnerable looking," Starfire glared at him. "I meant looking you know I know you can protect yourself, little girl." He said.

"Robin you say that she is much like me, but that is not true I swear to X'hal that if you asked anyone in this tower who she resembles more it would be you, she may look like me Robin, and she may have the same abilities but everything else is you, that's how I know she can take care of herself, because she is you Robin, even though neither of you seem to see it." Starfire stood up and walked away leaving Robin to ponder about what Starfire had just told him.

-I-

Ibn walked the hall, he too had something on his mind and couldn't seem to figure out what he should do about it.

_I knew that making an alliance with Grant wouldn't end well for me, nothing he ever does benefits anybody but him!_

He walked to Lexa's room and knocked twice, she didn't answer so he just sighed and walked away.

_Well it's not like I was going to end up telling her anyway, she'd kill us, she'd kill me!_

"Where the heck is everyone!" He muttered walking into the Monitoring room and finding it empty. He looked around slightly and then walked to the monitor and pulled up a video chat.

"Ibn, are you alone?" Batman asked.

"Yeah dad."

"What's going on where is Lexa, and Robin?" He said frantically.

"Well Robins in the gym making his hands bleed, and Lexa's shut up in her room." He explained what happened earlier that day. Batman looked slightly alarmed, but then relaxed.

"Keep an eye on her, you know Lexa, she doesn't respond well to people telling her what to do."

"I know that already, but I don't like this, having to report to you. I can take care of things here." He said.

"Yes your doing a great job, whatever this plan of Grant's is it's only going to benefit him and you know that. And more importantly it almost got Lexa killed or worse."

"You and I both know Grant wouldn't purposely risk Lexa's life, he would have some backup plan anyway if he did." Ibn said pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Just make sure she doesn't get hurt, okay and keep an eye on Robin. I don't exactly trust him and all he can do now is put more stress on Lexa."

-B-

Bruce turned off the computer and like Ibn, pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sir, I believe what you are feeling now proves you have a heart." Alfred said walking over with a tray in his hand.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking up at Alfred as he poured some coffee for him.

"The aching feeling in your stomach, the torment in your mind, the thudding in your chest, I have never seen you like this since Master Dick ran away. Sir it would only hurt more to keep denying that you are sincerely care about your granddaughter and not act like she's a force to be reckoned with."

"Alfred… What should I do? She's my granddaughter; I didn't raise Ibn so I don't have the same connection with him as I do with Lexa. She's more precious, delicate, she's a bit of everything I value in a granddaughter and I want to make sure she has a shot at the best life for her possible."

Alfred placed the tray down abruptly and knew what he was now in for.

"Bruce Wayne, the best life for Lexa is the life she was born into. You can take her away from all of this, it's in her blood, bloody hell it is her blood. It's as old as time is, boy meets girl, girl meets boy, and you would have to be a dolt if you don't understand what happens next? Alien Princess searching for a place in the world and someone to share it with meets a self driven crime fighter and ward of a billionaire who is looking for someone who won't judge him, sparks will fly sir and when they finally fall in love, get married, have children, and that girl or boy but in the case girl is going to be the combination of those two or the complete opposite. In our case Lexa is both, she is not only a mix of her parents but she is also her own person. She views the world differently because her personal trauma's, loves, and friendships have shaped the way she see it. The thing about being a parent or grandparent is you have to let them fly or fall when they need to, you just have to be there to help catch them when they fall."

Bruce didn't' respond but looked to the floor deep within thought.

"I'll give you time to think about what I said, but sir I ask you to please take Ibn off the hunt, she's Lexa and you know what she'll do when she finds out you've been keeping tabs on her." Alfred said smirking at the thought.

He walked off leaving Bruce to think, and he did think, he thought of Lexa's small innocent form from when she was only a child, when she was so vulnerable. He remembered how he watched as she changed into the young woman she is today, the headstrong, strong willed, driven, girl who has a passion for what is right.

_Why is nothing ever easier than it should be?_

-I-

Ibn sat on the couch, feet up on the coffee table, and he was flipping through the channels finding nothing of interest. He was just thinking about, again for the ten millionth time today, what happened on the training course. He hated knowing that he had a hand in what happened even if he didn't know it was going to happen. Grant was reckless and he knew it, so why did he trust him? He figured he was so determined to win Lexa over he even turned to him own enemy to defeat their common enemy and let him take control, which he should have never let him do in the first place.

"Hey Lexa and Naomi left for the Island and won't be back till Tuesday." Damon said walking in followed by Laura. They were both sweat and seemed to have bruises forming on their bodies, and Laura's shirt was ripped. Ibn turned around with one gaze smirked maniacally

"You two bed buddies have fun?" He asked. Damon's eyes narrowed and looked as if he was about to murder, Ibn.

"We were in the gym and things got out of hand." Laura said putting her hand out before Damon could pounce.

"Sure… But don't worry I won't tell anyone." He said in a hushed voice, winking.

"You sound like Grant."

"Touché." He said. "So if that was you too in the gym where's Rob?"

"Roof, with Star probably talking." Laura said.

"So when did Lexa leave?" He asked.

"No clue but it was a while ago because they're gone but then again I have no clue where everyone else is so they might still be here." Damon said pouring himself and Laura a cup of herbal tea which he had heated earlier.

They looked around the room and nodded in unison.

"I wonder where our parents are?"

"Well I was walking the halls earlier and I did here noises coming from their rooms."

Again Damon looked like he was going to kill Ibn but this time Laura wasn't going to stop him.

"Oh my God, I am turning into Grant."

* * *

A/N: Okay I thought that last sentence was funny and Lexa and Naomi are gone for a few days while Raven and Beast Boy think about impending doom, Robin starts to loose his mind, Grant starts acting like Ibn, and Ibn starts acting like Grant, I think I already know what I'm going to call the next chapter, Madhouse! Review please! :)


	6. Welcome to Metropolis

A/N: Computer dieing so I'm gonna make this short and quick, Ch. 6 this ones a lot shorter than all the other chapters because I needed a short chapter to just prepare you for the next chapter to come where things finally take off and the big surprise is coming soon.

Dis: You know the drill.

* * *

That all too familiar scent wavered in the air, that stank that you smell in the south side of every city, Suicide Slums was the most dangerous and crime ridden place in all of Metropolis and ever since the takeover things had only gotten worse. Mass terror erupted destroying half the city that was in shambles, especially since Superman wasn't there to protect them. But when he returned he was supped up with Red Kryptonite and took over, things got better, but nothing was ever the same, especially when under Slade's rule. Naomi and Lexa walked down the nearly abandoned streets of Suicide Slums, most of the residence of Metropolis had moved down here yet no one dared to go outside anymore except to go to their jobs. Kids didn't even go to school anymore; they were homeschooled by their parents who were too distracted with their own problems to even think about teaching their kids, except for those few who really did care.

Naomi looked around curiously, her duffle bag slung over her shoulder; they had stayed at the small motel outside of Metropolis that night and had gone there today to find Diana.

"How many times have you been here?" Naomi asked.

"When I was searching for Hawkman and Hawkgirl I came down here twice to search but they weren't there, Naomi you have to know that the chances of finding Diana are slim, and when I say slim I mean slim, I was searching for Hawkman and Hawkgirl for months before I found them."

"Okay but I have good feeling, we won't have to worry." She said with smile directed towards Lexa who seemed even more serious than she usually was.

"Why you so optimistic, have you forgotten where we are?" She said gesturing to all the suffering and fear going on around them.

"I don't know but if I had to guess it would be because this is the first time in years I've been outside Jump, it's just nice to see new surroundings." She said in slight admiration, Lexa just laughed slightly and shook her head in disagreement.

"If you ask me this is nothing, Pairs, Cairo are absolutely beautiful, and since they're practically on the other side of the world it wasn't really affected by the tyranny, but still I prefer Gotham, something about its dark and dangerous streets attracts me." She said staring up in the sky thinking about the Narrows and Wayne Manor, she liked darkness, always did always will.

"Yeah, we all know Lexa." She said sarcastically. "Speaking of darkness, what happened with your dad?"

"He's not my father anyone who misses out on 14 years of their daughters life shouldn't be called a father more like a hypocrite. God, Slade was more of a father to me, at least he was there!" She screamed allowed then realized what she said and instantly calmed.

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked stopping in a dead halt.

"Never mind Naomi, it's nothing, I was just angry I was just saying untrue things."

"Oh don't even try that with me Lexa, what do you mean?"

"Grant wasn't the one who infiltrated the Tower and gave all of our weaknesses to Slade, she was." Came a voice from behind them, they both turned instantly and looked at Diana who was staring at them not looking too pleased.

"What are you doing here?" She asked angrily.

"I'm here because I need your help can we talk alone?" Lexa said equally as angrily as Diana.

"Depends, what kind of help?" She asked snidely.

"The kind that would benefit you and I and everyone else can we go now, I don't think you was Supes showing up and crashing out little reunion, do you?" Lexa replied, and Diana stared at them for a moment then cocked her head to the side and told them to follow her. They walked down a few streets till they came to a large rundown apartment building. They followed Diana up the Stairs not daring to take the Elevator, though instead of climbing they mostly flew expect for Diana who couldn't. They followed her into her apartment to reveal a pretty run down looking room with torn couches a small black square TV and a small coffee table.

"OK before we get into any of the important stuff I want to know, what were you talking about back out there?" She asked.

"You never told them did you?" Diana asked a guilty looking Lexa who had sat down on the couch and was staring at the ground in between her legs.

"Tell us what?" Naomi asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Your little friend is the cause of the downfall of the Justice League and the end of freedom in this world we know of, she's the traitor." Diana confirmed and Naomi looked at Lexa.

"Slade preyed on me; he put doubts in my head. That you hated me, and that made me hate you all. Naomi, all those times I was gone I was going on dates with Grant and going over to their home and eating and talking with them. I felt accepted there, like I belonged and I was corrupted, I was lied to right in front of my face and I gave in. So I got Slade the information he needed and when we did the initial attack I chose their side, I'm sure you remember that part." She said ashamedly still staring at the ground. "I lied and said Grant was the one who took the information but I did, I want you all dead, I wanted to see your corpses crumble beneath me. I'm sorry, Naomi, I am oh so very sorry." She started sobbing tears cascading down her face.

"Oh, Lexa, it's okay." Naomi said gently hugging her friend and patting her on the back while Diana stared at her incredulously.

"Really? Really? You just find out she wanted to kill you and all you can say is, okay!"

"If someone kept putting doubts in your head wouldn't you start to believe it after a while?" Naomi asked angrily as Lexa pulled herself together. Diana just shrugged and let out a huff while walking into the kitchen and got a bowl of chips.

"What is it?" She asked. Lexa pulled a letter out of her pocket and handed it to Diana.

"Hal's reforming them, we want your help, and you were one of the three, one of them sitting in the Batcave in Gotham right at this exact moment waiting for you and the rest of the League to start planning."

"Impossible, we'd never even be able to touch Slade, let alone get past Clark."

"What about Kryptonite?"

"Supposedly destroyed it all except for the one piece Slade supposedly has, you know, insurance."

"Reverse psychology, trick Supes into thinking Slade betrayed him by keeping the piece of kryptonite."

"Could work but then again it could back lash on us also."

"So you're coming back to Jump City?" Naomi asked an admiring gleam in her eyes.

"No way, it's a suicide mission, well except for you." She said gesturing to Lexa who sat back and crossed her arms looking slightly pissed off.

"I give up, let's go Naomi." She said standing up. "We'll be back tomorrow just in case you change your mind and want to do something about your current condition than just sitting in it."

"Bye." Naomi said softly as they walked out.

"She's not going to change her mind anytime soon." Lexa said once they were floating down the stairs.

"I don't know, I just think she's so pissed off at you she refuses to see reason. How about I just come back tomorrow, and see what happens."

Lexa remained quiet for a moment then nodded softly.

"Good idea Naomi."

-G-

"She's gone and this time's Naomi's with her. I don't know what happened but I think it has to do with something that happened after Lexa and Naomi both ran out of the club." Grant said while standing next to his father watching a video recording of her fight with Robin from within the infirmary.

"They're trying to reform the Justice League." He said plainly and folded this hands and placing them just below his chin.

"What?" He said shocked.

"Well Hal Jordan is, Lexa is only doing it because she wants to prove to herself that she's a good person and not one of us."

"You said she'd accept her destiny sooner or later, when will she follow me over onto our side."

"Soon enough, Robin will push her over the edge once she gets back and from then you can take advantage and convince her to reclaim her seat of power as the Heiress once again."

"Those were good days, when Lexa would join us for dinner and Lexa and I would talk in my room till dawn." Slade turned his head slowly and narrowed his on eye.

"All we did was talk, I swear it!" He said defensively and Slade already chuckled.

"Good."

"So what are they doing in Metropolis, or really I say who are they looking for?"

"Wonder Woman, though I doubt she'll be easy to convince, Amazonians are hard headed and very stubborn, and she hates Lexa."

"How do you know that?"

"I ordered Superman to keep tabs on her. He said that she would complain to herself about the girl being a traitor."

"The only traitor here is her, this is our world now and she refuses to accept it, her, Naomi, and Ibn are the traitors, and any of the other JL who are working alongside them."

"Are you including Lexa among that group?"

"No… But why her, I mean of all the Titans Hal Jordan asked her to do his bidding."

"He told her because I told him too." Slade said unexpectedly.

"Why the heck did you do that?" Grant exclaimed

"Because I know it will blow up in her face when Robin finds out, and then he'll push her over the edge."

"But Hal asked Lexa to start this a year ago but the old Titans didn't show up till around now, so you had to make it seem like this was for real and not as if he knew her parents were going to arrive back."

"To believe just making it look like that blunder of a Titan Beast Boy messed with the machine was the beginning of those chains of events that lead to today, and look at us now, we're ruling the world with an iron fist, with the Titans at our mercy and one of their own about to betray them." Slade said with triumph.

"Never would I have thought I'd be in love with such a girl as Lexa, I remember the night we met at the pier, the Ferris Wheel ride, it was an instant connection, intertwined fates."

"That's why I need you to go stall them, keep them in Metropolis for a while, whichever way possible, I have a surprise I want to give to Naomi, Sparky, Laura, and Damon for their birthdays Wednesday."

"By that I assume that this present is specifically for them and not for Lexa."

"Precisely."

-S-

"Robin…" Starfire asked walking around the Tower looking for him. She walked into their room and heard the shower going.

"Robin?" She said walking into the bathroom.

"Uh sorry to disappoint you." Ibn's voice came from behind the shower curtain. Starfire's eyes suddenly went wide and as she left the room she said,

"Oh uh I am sorry I will leave now." She walked to the living room when Ibn came walking in soaking and in his clothes.

"Oh uh sorry Starfire my shower hasn't been working for a while and I would usually use Lexa's so I decided to just run into your room and take a quick one." He said shamefully.

Starfire didn't know what to be more alarmed about, the fact that she had walked in on him while he was showering in her and Robin's bathroom or the fact that their daughter lets Ibn take showers in her bathroom, and that they didn't even know about it. Robin was going to overreact.

"No it's okay, let's just forget about it all, ok?" She asked desperately and he just nodded in agreement.

"Where is Robin?"

"Last time I heard he was searching for Grant, he thinks he's run off to report to his dad, yeah like that's going to happen."

"Why do you say that?" Starfire asked now deeply confused.

"Let's just say their relationship is complicated."

_What isn't complicated anymore?_

"Explain please."

"Well after Slade took over the world Grant distanced himself from his father to pursue Lexa, and according to her he hasn't really talked to him since. Honestly I don't know much, Lexa just tells me that their relationship is complicated."

"Nothing is ever so simple is it around here?" She asked.

"I wish it was but it isn't, you just gotta learn to let it go with the flow and expect anything, and I mean anything."

"Ibn?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you a hero, or are you a villain?" She didn't know why she asked that but it just came out.

"I'm sorry Star but I think I'm a villain." With that he walked out of the room leaving Starfire completely dumbfounded at his answer.

-R-

"Robin!" Came an all too familiar voice from the doorway of the gym.

Bumble Bee walked into view with her hands crossed looking slightly pissed off.

"Man if you kill yourself one day I would rather want to pick up the newspaper and find out that you died saving the world and not by a punching bag." She said putting a hand on his should which he instantly swatted off.

That did it, she grabbed him by the shoulders shoved him to the floor and tied him up with the rope they had in the gym.

"Let me go!" He growled angrily.

"Hey it might not hold Starfire or Lexa but this will certainly hold you down for as long as I need so shut up and get listening." She commanded.

He obeyed only ever so slightly.

"One word Robin, Faith. Do you know what that means, it means you trust in someone to accomplish a task or achieve a goal, or in this case keep themselves and their teammates safe."

"Where are you going with this?" Robin asked but Bee ignored him.

"Do you have faith Robin, faith in yourself, faith in Starfire, faith in your teammates, and their children?"

"Well yeah." He said.

"Do you have faith in your daughter?"

Robin didn't answer at first but then just answered with a simple, no.

"Why? Because the machine malfunctioned or is it because when you look at her you see not only Starfire but you and you don't want her to go through all the suffering you've been through, but FYI Robin she's already been through more suffering that you can even imagine, heck none of us can imagine how much. Problem is you, being her father, is forgetting to help her achieve her goals no matter how complicated or twisted they may be."

"It's also a father's job to protect his daughter."

"I know that Robin but she doesn't need protecting what she needs is someone to help her when she asks."

"She's too young and irresponsible; she's a danger to herself and her team."

"Robin… I see there is no point of even trying to change your mind." Bumble Bee then walked away leaving Robin all tied up behind her.

"At least untie me!" He yelled.

"Not a chance!" She yelled back her voice echoing.

He growled and pulled out a birdarang from his belt and started to saw himself out.

-S-

He had blown, it Naomi was pissed off at him, and now she took off with Lexa to the Island, this didn't spell good for him and he knew that there was only one person who might be able to help him.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

The door slid open to reveal a single eye.

"What do you want Sparky?"

"You remember the day I told you that when the day comes that I ask for your help I'd die of a heart attack?"

"Uh… Yeah."

"Well you better start preparing the sermon. It's about Naomi."

She let out a deep breath and opened the door for her brother.

"You're a dead man, you know that?" She said as he walked in and sat down on Laura's bed.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"It's called talking, it's this new fangled thing that supposedly works wonders." She said sarcastically.

"It's not that simple." He whined.

"How Sparky, how is it not simple. You just say three simple words, I AM SORRY. Then three other simple words, I LOVE YOU."

"I don't love her!" He said and then she shot him a doubtful look.

"After all of these years of you two playing video games on that couch, you better love her because she hates video games."

"What?" He asked confused.

"Sparky she's an actor, she wants to be in plays and opera's and she wants to go on Broadway. She just acts as if she likes video games because she wants to hang out with you, all because she _likes_ you!"

"Broadway?" He seemed to have blocked out that last part and Laura sent her hand spiraling to her forehead in frustration.

"Yes it's this place where actors go up on a stage and sing, dance, and act out their roles in front of hundreds sometimes thousands of people, god, is your head so far into the realm of technology you can't even appreciate art when it's right in front of you?" She whined.

"Art?" Now he was just playing with her and she knew it so she knocked him on the side of his metal skull and they both laughed softly.

"It's just with Lexa and Grant and Ibn we don't need any more romance running wild around the tower." He said and Laura just laughed.

"I couldn't agree more, but love is like a wild stallion and it will eventually break out and cause more havoc than it would if you let it out."

"Could you not speak in your girl language and speak plain old English?"

"Sorry forgot you're a guy, when it comes to love and maturity your _species_ hasn't evolved yet." She grinned wildly.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out eventually."

-N-

A day has gone by and Naomi's was making her way back up to the top floor to see Diana.

"God, whoever invented stairs is going to pay dearly." She panted wondering why she hadn't just flow up in the form of a bird. She walked over to Diana's door and was about to knock when the door was yanked open halfway to reveal a pissed of Diana.

"What are you doing here Naomi!" She practically yelled.

"Diana!" Came a weepy voice from behind.

"Who's in there?" Naomi said but she didn't wait another moment. She walked straight in quickly avoiding Diana's attempt to keep her out and found Lois Lane sitting on the raggedy couch her mascara smeared all over her face and her eyes puffy.

"Lois Lane?" Naomi said in a startled voice.

"Naomi Logan, the last time I saw you was on the day you were born, I'm sorry about your parents it must've been tragic."

"Oh you don't know? They're back, you see one of Uncle Cy's inventions went haywire and transported them 14 years into the future."

"What!" Both of them yelled aloud in shock.

"Yeah and Lexa is having daddy issues, Ibn and Grant are now living at the tower and I think they're up to something, because like a few days ago our training course went wack and almost killed Lexa. I think Grant messed with it so that Lexa would mess up and Robin would get all paranoid and it worked because like I said she and Robin got into a big fight and Lexa refuses to see any reason."

They both looked at her like she was crazy.

"So what's new with you?"

"Where to begin? Clark and I are fighting, he's mad at me but he refuses to hurt me like I know he would do if it were anyone else."

"Fighting? About what?" Naomi didn't mean to pry but her curiosity got the better of her.

"What else, him working with Luthor and Slade? This worldwide madness! I just want somebody to do something, that's why I'm here. Diana I beg of you to do something."

"Funny that's exactly what I'm here to do." Naomi said the turned to Diana.

"Huh, I thought you were an Amazon not a coward, Bruce and Hal are waiting and we can bring in Supes if we just try, and we'll find Flash, we just need you to come back with us to Jump!" Naomi said in a whiney voice.

"Diana!" Lois whined also giving her the puppy dog face.

"Fine, I'll go." She said.

"Well that went quicker than I thought it would!" Naomi said.

"Don't flatter yourself, I had been mulling over it all night and I had decided to go back to Jump to help out anyway." Diana said.

Lois seemed to brighten up a bit more and a smile appeared across her face.

"God, I think this is the first time in years that I've felt like this, to feel hopeful."

* * *

A/N: Pretty good huh, R&R!


	7. Always Stand Strong

A/N: Sorry took so long, been swamped with homework, and sports and stuff, especially because this is a long story... So I made a few references in this story that i hope you, my friends and fans, can figure out. Soooooo, since it's like way late right now I'm gonna wrap this up and finish by saying R&R, peace!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Nothing at all!

* * *

"Had a nice vaca?" Came a soft smooth voice from behind her. Lexa whirled around in absolute shock, whatever the hell he was doing here at the moment or how the heck he even knew she was there at the moment had to wait for a moment. Spying on one of the former three wasn't the easiest task in the world especially when his hearing is 100 and 100.

"What are you doing here, how did you…" She started looking back and forth between him and the apartment where Supes was sitting on the couch drinking a cold beer while watching reruns of Met U games.

"Shhhhh. Don't wants Supes to hear us do you?" He said coyly a grin wide on his face.

"Shut it Grant."

"You're probably wondering how I knew you were here." He said crossing his arms and sat down on the edge of the building. She went to push him off but he dodged her attack. "Woah, baby I've done my fair share of falling in my life, falling for you that is."

She rolled her eyes and continued to observe Supes.

"Just keep doing that till you go Ker-splat." She smirked slightly at her answer.

"So what are you doing."

"You know, if you didn't you wouldn't be here, you'd be searching our rooms or you already did."

"Well you do have a nice array of undergarments." That's when she slapped him clean across the face.

"Go rot in a hole Grant and let the world and especially myself be." He chuckled slightly and rubbed his jaw.

"I guess I deserved that." He said.

"You bet?" She said not even looking at him.

"Oh yeah but that's not why I'm here. I just thought you'd like to know that you're being used."

"What?" She asked all too calmly.

"My father told Hal to send you off, give you purpose in life and a chance to see the world."

"Yeah right."

"I know I don't have any proof but do I have any reason to lie to you." She didn't answer.

"I know you Lexa, you value trust over everything and you just can't except the fact that I'm the only one you can trust. Not Damon, or Naomi, or your mother, or you fa-"

"Stop! Stop right there Grant if you still want to live another day." She shouted at the top of her lungs in anger.

"Is this a bad timing?" Came a deep voice to the side of them.

Lexa head turned quickly from Supes who was standing there arms crossed looking slightly pissed off, to the empty apartment room, and back to Supes.

"Go back to your lollygagging Kent." Grant ordered angrily. Supes took a step forward grabbed Grant unexpected by the ankle throwing him over the edge of the building.

"Grant!" She screamed and dived over the edge of the building only to find the air space where he should've been falling empty. She looked around frantically looking his dead body among the street line.

"Grant!" Tears started to pour from her eyes and she felt her heart start to crumble, she could feel every single rip, tear, and fold it made as if glass was piercing her in the eye. Her stomach was filled with butterflies but more like wasps as she felt like she was going to vomit.

"Grant, you idiot where are you?" She screamed, there was no way he could've survived.

Then she spotted him, his body sprawled across the floor, she then drove down to him immediately and swept him up into her arms. She felt for a pulse but there was none. Her knee's went weak as tears started to flow even faster down her face, her heart was nothing but a pile of scraps now. Suddenly anger surged through her and she went through her belt and pulled out a little object. She flew up to the top of the building where Supes stood waiting for her.

"You… YOU… AGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" She charged at him and swung at him. Supes attempted to avoid the attempt using his speed but for some reason he couldn't. His body felt heavier than usual and sluggish. He looked at her questionably and she opened up her fist to reveal a small shard of blue kryptonite.

"How…" Was all he was able to say before she connected her fist with his jaw did a roundabout kick to the side with all her might.

"You killed him you bastard." She screamed as she did so.

He flew across the rooftop and onto the one next to that one with a large crash; Lexa sped over and slammed her fist into her gut followed by a kick to his pride. She twisted his arm and broke his leg completely in half till his body looked absolutely mangled and blood was flowing freely from his nose and mouth. She breathed heavily as she looked upon what she had done, her breath slowed as she realized she had just practically killed Supes. Clapping came from behind her and she turned instantly to see Grant standing on the other roof with a smug look on his face. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, her heart slowly started to reform as she slowly and warily flew over to Grant. She approached him with baited breath, and when she was less than a foot from him she brought her hand up to his cheek and ran her fingers down it. Then to his surprise the hand came back around as a fist and was about to slam into his jaw when she stopped an inch from his face, but not before he flinched.

"You're supposed to be dead." She said angrily yet with a tinge of relief in her voice.

"Sorry to disappoint."

"How you had no pulse, you weren't breathing." She said trying to sort this all out in her head that was until he pulled out an empty syringe.

"A gave myself a little amount that would simulate death for only a few minutes, but it was long enough to fool you, and if you wondering how I survived the fall, rocket powered boots." This time she slapped him but not as nearly as hard as she could've.

"I hate you."

"Keep saying that because fact is if you did you wouldn't have pummeled Supes so viciously, though when we planned this I didn't know you had blue kryptonite." He got another slap but to the other cheek.

"Stay away from me." She muttered and started to walk away not knowing how to process all these emotions that were roaring ferociously inside her.

"I'm sorry Lexa but I wanted to know to what length's you were willing to go to for me."

"My lengths' aren't very far anymore I can assure you that." She said angrily.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"You should be."

"Not for that, for this…"

"What?" He opened his hand to reveal a Tamaranian radioactive gem and as a look of betrayal and fear sprawled across her face he ran over and knocked her over with his steel staff.

-D-

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Raven said while meditating, suddenly a flash echoed in her mind and her eyes opened with a start and she fell to the floor with a loud gasp.

"Mom!" Damon yelled.

"Lexa!" Raven breathed heavily as she brought her hand to her head.

"What did you see?" Damon said.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, it was just a head rush." She said angrily then got up and ran out of the room in a rush. She ran down to Bumble Bee and Cyborg's room, she didn't know who to tell, but she had to tell someone. She knocked hard on the door feeling completely out of breath and Bumble Bee looked opened it to reveal Cyborg sitting at the table with a pile of pancakes and his laptop. She figured Bee must've made them for him in the small kitchen in their room. They always were respectful of her meditation, making sure to steer clear ahead of time so she could be at peace.

"This is urgent." She said then walked straight in without another word.

"What's up Rae?" Cyborg said while chewing. Bee slapped him in the back of the head for his rudeness.

"It's Lexa, I had a premonition." She stated simply, worry thick in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Bee asked as Cyborg took another large bite of his pancakes.

"She's going to kill Robin…" Cyborg instantly started chocking.

"What?" Bee asked almost frantically.

"I had the vision before, on the day of the training course incident but I couldn't figure it out till now when I had another premonition while I was meditating with Damon."

"When?"

"The day of the resistance. They know about the attack, Slade has villains of all kinds ready to fight he just needs his secret weapon… Lexa."

"Rae, tell me your kiddin me?" Cyborg said after taking large gulp of his orange juice.

"No, Cyborg I'm not kidding you."

"But why?"

"Why do you think, Lexa just as stubborn as Robin. That means she'll follow her heart to the ends of the earth, even if it means crossing the line."

"So what exactly did you see?" Bee asked.

Raven took a deep breath and started to explain her vision, frame by frame…

-R-

Robin paced in his room. Starfire sat on the bed with her legs crossed watching silently, and she already knew what was on his mind.

"Okay so I talked to Damon, and he said that about every Friday she disappears off into the city, and every other month's she'll disappear suddenly or leave for Bruce's only giving Naomi a heads notice. Now that night when they went dancing, Damon said Naomi and Lexa disappeared for a while only to arrive back at the tower an hour later. Then Naomi and Lexa disappear shortly afterwards claiming to be going to some island, and now Grant is gone too! Star I have no idea what to do…"

Starfire couldn't help but smile, and then she started to laugh softly, then louder, and louder till she was in a full out hysteria. Robin looked at her like she was crazy, and he probably believed it from the way she was acting.

"I am very sorry honey but… *snickers* I've never heard you ever say those words before. 'No idea what to do'."

Robin just shook his head. He didn't think it was funny but he wasn't about to get into an argument with his wife over the matter.

"I just want to understand Star… I thought being father was supposed to be an easy job." He said almost sounding defeated as he sat down next to her. She laughed as she placed her hands on his shoulders and started to give him a massage, which he didn't reject.

"Robin, normally it is Raven who I may give my advice to but in this case it is you who needs the advice." She said, giving him a small smile. "When Lexa was born do you remember what you told me?"

He stared at her for a moment then nodded his head, he knew what she was talking about and almost dreaded where she was going with it.

"You said that despite whatever happens; Lexa is made from our flesh, and pumps the same blood." Robin smiled, after all these years those kinds of sayings still got her, but he didn't mind, it was a big part of her charm.

"She's our flesh and blood." He corrected and she just nodded.

"Yes, which means if we trust each other's and even ourselves we could be able to trust her. And though it pains me to say Robin of both of us she is most similar to you, maybe not in the way she looks but on the inside, she reflects you. She lost her parents at a young age, was practically raised by Bruce, and now she's being forced through a series of trials, though yours were caused by Slade and we have no idea what the source of hers is."

"I think that just proved the point how horrible of parents we are."

"It is not our fault."

"I blame Beast Boy." Robin said with a small smile. "No, it's Raven fault for not keeping track of Beast Boy like she always does."

"I blame Raven and Beast Boy." She said and they both started laughing. They both fell back on the bed and stared at each other. It amazed Starfire that despite all of this, drama, that they were going through they still managed to keep their love standing strong. She guessed it was because the dilemma didn't fully affect them but more their daughter and god kids. God it's so different being a parent, nothing ever making sense, not that it ever did. Not to mention the fact that Lexa's in her teenage rebellion phase, one that's been lasting for quite a long time now. Then again she remembered that Robin had gone through that phase too, when they first formed the Titans, and fought Slade. Funny, one really great thing came out of it, the formation of the Titans, and one really, really, really, bad thing came out, Slade…

"Robin, do you love me?" She asked and he gave her a curious look.

"Of course Star, why would you even question it."

"Will you say it, will you please say you love me?" She asked giving him her puppy dog eyes and he just laughed.

"I love you Koriand'r, always have always will, and anyways you didn't need to resort to the eyes to get me to say so." He said.

She smiled and said,

"I love you Richard Grayson, I will love you for the rest of my life, you and Lexa forever." She said softly then kissed him softly on the lips.

"Starfire Grayson do you know what day it is next week on Saturday?"

"I do not remember, shall you remind me?" She said playing along, a wry smile on her face.

"Well on that day a very important event happened. Two great heroes were married atop a large tower shaped like a T. They were deeply in love and people from around the world, and across galaxies came to view it, as she was an Alien Princess and he was the heir not only billions of dollars but the mantle of one of the world's greatest heroes."

"Yes I do remember this now, her name was… Koriand'r and his name was Richard, funny they have the same names as us." She said with a smile.

"That is because they are us."

"How many years will it be."

"Well if we were in our time it would be 5th Anniversary but here it's probably around the 19th."

"That long huh?"

"Yeah, can you believe it? That all those years ago me and you were punching the crap out of each other on the day we met?"

"Then I kissed you so I could learn you language not realizing that a kiss means something more here."

They both smiled and then kissed another time.

"Just like that."

-…-

"What can I do for you, sir." Hal said while cleaning out a wine glass with a towel as a man in a black trench coat walked in. His face was shrouded by the shadows from his hat. Hal looked at the man, he reminded him of someone though he couldn't exactly remember who at the moment. It was the obscurity of the man, he's always been a people person but he couldn't' get a single reading on this man. There was only one person in this world that he never could get a read on, strike that three people! Just then another man walked into bar and shut the door close behind him switching the sign from open to closed. His stomach dropped, his ring was in the back and there was no way he could get to it in time so he did what he's always done act like nothing was wrong and when an opportunity presents itself, take it without hesitation.

"Sorry correction, what can I do for you Slade and I see you've brought along you're son." He said provokingly.

The first man remained silent as he walked over followed by the second man.

"Sorry got the wrong man." The first man pulled his hat off to reveal slicked back black hair.

"And the wrong son." The second man pulled off his hat revealing him to be not a man but a boy.

"Oh dear god…" He muttered as the boy swiftly jumped over the table.

"We're here for answers, Lantern." The boy said shoving Hall up against the wall.

"Ibn!" Bruce reprimanded.

"I'll say it again, what is Slade planning!" Ibn said this time dislocating Hal's shoulder, ignoring Bruce.

"Product of scum you are Ibn!"

That got him a punch to the jaw.

"Care to out of order again?" He questioned, that's when Bruce pulled Ibn off of him.

"Great kid you got there Bruce."

"Save it Hal you're no better yourself." He said. "Now tell us what your working for Slade for?"

"I'm not working with him."

"Oh please Hal, you're not smart enough to come up with a bit like this all by yourself so tell me now or this time I won't stop him."

"Fine… Slade's making me send Lexa around the world in search of old Justice League members."

"Why?"

"He didn't say, but in my opinion the guys likes to pick a good fight, and instead he's gonna get one hell of a war." Hal said with her grunt as he shoved his shoulder back into the socket.

"Why Lexa…"

"Because he thinks she's his granddaughter…"

"What!" Grant and Hal asked simultaneously.

"A long time ago, before any of this went into motion, there was a time when we thought Robin was Slade's son."

"So Lexa could possibly be in love with her uncle?" Hal said with a shiver. Nor did he watch what he was saying since that comment her him an elbow to the gut.

"No, Slade's and Robin's DNA analysis came back false but Slade… I think he has it in a mindset, that in a way, Robin is like a son to him, mostly because of the extensive similarities in their personalities. Plus Robin did gain a few traits from Slade, some skills too. Robin did spend some time training with him, and for some time both Starfire and Robin lived with him. When you see certain things done over and over again sometimes you just subconsciously pick up on things, with Robin it happens all the time."

"What…?" They both said again, both experiencing a little bit of déjà vu. They stood there and thought about it for a moment. It would explain quite a few things.

"Adaptation…" Ibn said simply summing it all up.. "I grew up mostly around my grandfather so of course I inherited some of his traits and his looks though he really is my father..."

Bruce snorted slightly.

"A little more than just some if you ask me. "

"You get the point."

"Anyways, Slade's has wanted Lexa on his side since the beginning and he knows that since Grant and Lexa have, taken to each other he believes that when the time comes, she'll turn for Grant." Hal said afraid that Ibn was going to elbow him in the gut again.

"Well she won't and I'll make sure of that." Ibn said stubbornly then walked out of the bar but not before taking the cleaned glass from the bar and a bottle of wine.

The two former teammates stared at each other for a moment then Hal said,

"God I hate Slade."

-N-

"Lexa, it's me! Diana and Lois are with me too, they're coming back to Jump with us!" Naomi yelled while walking into the rundown apartment they were occupying.

"Lexa." She said again and walked into her room half expecting her to be still sleeping despite the time half dressed. But instead all she found was an empty bed and her laptop sitting open on the bed showing a video format with her face on it. Naomi walked over and sat down followed by Diana and Lois, she clicked the play button and Lexa started to speak.

"Hey Nai, if you're seeing this now, it means I'm in danger or if worse dead."

Naomi looked at Diana and Lois who had their eyes trained on the screen in shock.

"If I am dead well… then I have another video in my archives, you'll figure out which one. You'll need the password, which is Damon, Sparky, Laura, Naomi, Ibn… and Grant. Naomi the following of what I say is what I was doing and is perhaps why I am still gone. I was spying on Supes, making sure he stayed put while you were at Diana's. I have a feeling he knows we're here, I'm not exactly sure why but you have to trust me on this. It's just one of those feelings you get in the pit of your stomach and just one go away till you face it head on and well… from the looks of it I must be right."

Naomi covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"I need you to go to Hal, tell him what happened, show him what I'm telling you now. Then I need you to find Grant, if I'm kidnapped he'll know where I am. If I'm dead, he'll have my body for sure. Please Naomi after all that is done, go to my dad and tell him… I'm sorry, and tell my mom that one day when we see each other again that she still promised to take me to go get our nails done." Her eyes started watered and she sniffed up as she let out a small laugh. "Oh and Naomi… stand strong, always stand strong." Naomi watched as the screen went black and tears of worry started to pour out of her eyes but she stopped them realizing she would have to cry one she watched the other video.

"Naomi are you okay?" Lois asked giving the girl a hug.

"Sad thing is we were close but never as close as she was with Damon, now… now I wish we were. I wish we were closer friends than she always said we were, Lexa told me we were like sisters and that sisters stand strong side by side. Now I have to stand strong alone."

"We don't even know what happened to her, she could be completely fine." Lois said. Diana didn't know what to say so she decided to let Lois do all the talking. Besides Lois was meant for talking, it was her god given gift, though they all knew Lois was wrong and that nothing was right. It was like what Lexa had said, one of those feelings in the pit of your stomach that you just can't avoid forever. And with that Naomi pulled up the file, entered the password, and pressed play, dreading to see what would come.

-G-

Grant walked down the hall, to his room holding a tray that held some food, pancakes with strawberries and banana's to be exact. Strawberries were her favorite fruit but only when they were sweet and she liked banana's two but only when they weren't too flavorful, or too mushy. He mused to himself, she had always been so picky about what she ate, but then again he guessed he was too. He walked into the room to reveal her limp body, she was heavily drugged but when he slipped the IV from her arms she gently awoke pushing straight pass the anesthesia she had in her system. He guessed that was one of her perks of being an alien human hybrid.

"What the hell Grant…" She said weakly forcing herself up. He placed the tray down on the end of the bed and pushed her back down into her pillow.

"Shhhh… It's time for breakfast." He said wondering why that always was the first thing she said to him when he knocked her unconscious.

"What!" She said more confused than angry.

"Don't worry it's just pancakes and your favorite toppings." He knew it would be a few hours before she gained back any initial strength yet so he spoon fed her as she went in and out from a daze.

"Where am I?" She asked quietly.

"The Island." He said placing the food down at the end of the table and gave her a sip of the orange juice he brought her.

"Naomi…. Metropolis…"

Naomi's fine, she's in Metropolis and she has no idea what is going on. She'll return home and tell everyone that you disappeared, no need to worry. Lexa just smiled and something came out of her throat that sounded like a chuckle.

"This… has to be… your most… idiotic plan… ever." She said slipping into her daze once again. He just sat back and thought about that. Correction it was his father's plan, not his and two by the end of these next few days she won't be saying that anymore.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, I referenced my story breaking law, dont worry it may seem like I had major spoilers but it's not really and I also referenced to I Blame Raven and Beast Boy, one of the stories by my good ol' pal Dude Your Awesome8 I just thought it would funny if I did. So I hope you enjoyed it and next chp, or the chp after that, battles will be heating up, big time! R&R!


	8. Videos

A/N: So did I keep you all waiting long enough? :D Sorry had major writers block and just got over it. Add ten million homework assignments and extra curricular activities to the list and I got one hell of a schedule to keep track of! Lol, sorry if this one is kinda short but I managed to cover everyone pretty much and their's a big breakthrough with Robin and Lexa but will Lexa kill Robin in the upcoming days. The answer will the be annoucned this chapter, or will it? Review and Read! Ha ha switching it up! :P :D XD (".")

* * *

She stirred awake once again, once again she had awoken to the fresh smell of breakfast and Grant but something was different. He wasn't at the side of her bed softly feeding her but at the end of the bed laying down clothing. He laid a purple sundress and purple head band down at the end of the bed, when he realized that she was awake he raced over to the end over to her and picked up a bracelet and snapped it tightly onto her wrist. It resembled one of wonder woman's bracelets but it was a purple metal and a crystal laid in the center. A radioactive Tamaranian crystal, she almost let out a gasp but didn't as she attempted to remove it from her wrist. Grant watched knowing her efforts were futile.

"I'll be in the courtyard." He said quietly but she still heard. He left her and she moved to get out of the bed to her surprise she started to recover from the anesthetics quite quickly despite the crystal. She looked around the room and walked over to the large windows and out at the ocean. She had always loved this view, it always seemed to calm her but at the moment she felt she was too far up that river. For all she knew she had just killed Supes, Grant kidnapped her, and she had been held captive for who knows how long. She _was_ unconscious for most of the time…

She turned sharply and went into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. Despite being bedridden and having bed head her hair look absolutely immaculate, she just shrugged in response and searched for a pony tail. She was just like her mother, long hair but manageable beyond belief. Not even she understood it completely but she had to say she was grateful her long sleek ebony black hair, it made getting on the go easier and not to mention quicker. She soon found one and tied her hair up quickly but leaving to strands to hang in front of her ears. She then and went and grabbed the dress and held it up before her. She figured that if Grant wanted to he could've found something more gaudy, none the less revealing, but he didn't it was a simple dark purple sundress. She threw it on quickly and walked around the room, searching for one of her prized possessions. She opened the drawer that was to the right of the bed and took out a slip of paper. A tear welled up in her eyes but she quickly pushed it away and forced her emotions back in her full control. It was her parents will the piece of paper that entitled her the sole rights of Titans Tower and as the last heir of Tamaran. She knew this despite the fact that she had never opened it, Bruce had read it for her and told her that she has the rights to inhabit the Tower and that she has the Throne to her taking. Well that was if her Aunt, Blackfire didn't have kids but she highly doubted she did. She opened it up carefully, it seemed like it was as fragile as holding the wings of an angel.

_Dear Dearest Daughter,_

_As you probably know we love you so very much and are more than sad to not be there to not see you live out the rest of your glorious life, fall in love, and become the fantastic hero you were destined to be. Not only a hero but a princess, you are the sole heir to the Tamaranian Empire, you're mother's home planet. We're pretty sure you must've noticed the differences in your physical appearance between yours and others. For one your eyes are full blue, and you're extremely pale. Another might be your abilities, flight, and the ability to create energy through your hands and eyes, not to mention abnormal quantities of strength. Do not let your differences let you go astray, you'll be surrounded by people who love you. You're Uncle Cyborg, and your Aunt Raven will especially be there, and your cousins, Naomi, Damon, Sparky, and Laura will be there too. Though if for some reason we all perish together, you will be put into the custody of your Grandfathers, Galfore and Bruce Wayne, but w hope we will never have to show you this letter in the first place. Mariand'r Alexandria Grayson, you have a legacy, a great and difficult one. It is not too often a human and alien fall in love, not to mention a Princess, and a Billionaire Ward. So if you ever need advice when it comes to love, we highly suggest you stay away from your Grandpa Bruce and go straight to Superman, Clark Kent. He too is an alien from a planet called Krypton which was destroyed many, many years ago. He is a good man and your father has always relied on him when he was growing up. There is also his wife Lois Lane, she is a good soul. Loud yes, but a good soul and she'd help you with your human side._

_We're sure Bruce trained you, expertly like he did me, but we are worried. There is one man who will stop at nothing, to harm you, the Titans, and take over the world, his name is Slade. And not to our liking we have found out he has had a son, his name is Grant. We warn you to stay away from him, he is not a good man, nor will his son be. You're father insists that you stay away from all boys but do not worry I your mother tell you to not be afraid. Follow your heart and let it guide you to the one, that is how I knew your father and I were meant to be. We love, you will always be in our hearts, we're sure we will be too._

_-Mommy and Daddy_

There was a tear mark next to where her mom and dad's signatures were. If only she had read this years ago, this moment here and now might not be going on. She would be wary about Grant and would never have slipped up like she did. The world would've been a different place if she hadn't met him. She sighed, she knew she was lying to herself, this was impending no matter which she did. Slade just would've figured out another way to do so. She placed the paper down knowing that sure enough Addie had found her own message along with the will. She could only fear what repercussions it would make, especially if she noticed the other video…

-N & L & D-

"Hey guys, if you're watching this now. It surely means I'm dead. I won't blabber on about the specifics of my death but I will say the more important stuff. I love you guys, I love you all so very much like a sister would love her siblings. As the official heir to the Tamaranian Empire and leader of the Teen Titans I'm in place to choose my successors in both lines. So with a due, I will list what I leave behind. To Laura, I leave behind all of my possessions girl you better find some good use for them. To Sparky I leave mine and my father's bikes and all of my equipment just because I'm gone doesn't mean it has to sit there. To Damon I leave my writings, none of you knew this but I was an avid writer, it's one of the many things that I did to express my emotions besides meditating and you know, killing the punching bags. To Naomi, well Naomi I leave you a lot. I name you the new Empress of Tamaran, since you are the most pure of heart of us all. So what does it feel like to know you're a princess, huh?" She let out a small laugh Naomi was moving in and out of unconsciousness as what Lexa had said struck her.

"And… I can't believe I'm saying this but I appoint the new leader of the Teen Titans to be Ibn." That's when Naomi passed out. Diana paused the video as Lois woke up Naomi. When she was back up and functioning Diana turned the video back on. "But and I know you're all going to kill me for this, Titans Tower goes to Grant. I know you're destined to fight for the side of good Grant you just need a chance, a real one. And you two need to learn to work together. Ibn Damon with instruct you on all your responsibilities and Grant Sparky will help you with the legalities though there aren't really any. Now that I passed on from that, I want to say that I've chosen. I know you've all been wondering who I would choose, Grant or Ibn… I chose…"

Naomi shut the laptop.

"We don't need to know that, at least not now. I know it's tempting, I mean really tempting but we can't. Grant and Ibn need to be there."

"I have to agree, even though we're on the other side of the country even I know of the personal battles between those two. My informant told me of them." Lois said.

"They still have informant's these days?" Naomi asked.

"Well I do." She stated.

"Hey you know what I noticed… there were other video files…" Naomi quickly opened back up the laptop. Sure enough there were other files that were marked with names, some the names of specific memories they all had shared together. One to her surprise was listed to Robin. Not Starfire and Robin just Robin. She knew she shouldn't of but she clicked on it and sure enough there was a tear soaked Lexa on the screen.

"Hey daddy… If you're seeing this now it seems my friends have managed to track you down without my knowledge or this message that I'm sending out into cyber space somehow reaches you. Either way I'm not there and for once you are. Why did you leave me dad? With Gramps of all people, what were you and mom thinking? I guess its fun for the most part, the whole kick but thing yeah, and Supes is a big help but Bruce and Clark aren't you, they are not my father. So why did you leave me, so innocent and unprotected, did you just up and leave not wanting to bear the burden of a child? God I hope I didn't make you fell old; I guess I was just a mistake. You never intended to have me did you? Grandpa told me all about you in one of his tirades one night when I messed up saying how much I was like you. How irresponsible and childish I was even though I really was still a child to begin with. How you were dead set stubborn how you always teetered on the line between good and evil, how you were the balancing force between which ruled the world. He told me you made your choice the day you abandoned me, you worked for the side of evil now since you left everyone defense against evils. Well I hope your happy because I'm surrounded by it, Grandpa has a son fyi his names Ibn and he comes around a lot. He's Ra's Al Ghul's Grandson, how about that dad, am I covered in darkness enough. Did I mention my meeting Grant Wilson, you know Deathstroke the Terminators son, though you probably know him as Slade. I thought I was going to hate you for all eternity for leaving me in the darkness of the night like this all alone and vulnerable, to the bats…" She then stayed silent for a moment but then looked up.

"Then I found out all you left behind for me, when Gramps cooled down he told me he was sorry and what he said was not true. He told of me the day I was born and how overjoyed you and Mom were. He told me something must've happened, that you left for my own protection and that you'd be back for me one day when it was safe again. So I'll wait for you, because no matter what happens to me. Whatever I say or do that would make you distrust me I just want you to know. I love you so much daddy. Please, oh please come home. I love you. You're little Nightstar."

Naomi instantly found herself in tears, she knew it was wrong to have watched that video but curiosity killed the cat and she now found a new purpose in her life. She needed to get the laptop to the Titans, she needed to find Grant and she needed to find Lexa. Lexa was not dead, she was sure of it… almost. Either way she did one quick thing, she sent the video e-mail via a secret Titans server which Slade couldn't track. Well as far as they knew anyway. She wasn't a very holy girl but she quickly did the sign of the cross as she hit the send button hoping the message would make it's way home.

-Ro & D & Ra & St & Sp & L & Bb & Cy &Be-

Robin and Starfire sprinted into the monitor room. Sparky had radioed them telling they had just received an urgent message from Lexa's laptop.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"It's Naomi she sent us a video and a message. "

Titans,

It's Naomi. Lexa is gone! I will explain more when we get back but first you have to see this video, well Robin you do, and it's kinda personal so maybe it should just be you and Aunt Star who should watch it…

"Turn it on, whatever it is everyone can see it."

-2 minutes later-

Robin collapsed back onto the couch, Starfire was sobbing on the floor and everyone in the room was tearing up.

"I… I… I thought she hated me." He muttered. "This is my entire fault." He said placing his head in his head then grabbed Starfire and let her weep in his chest.

"I's not your fault, you gave me custody of Lexa. You believed I could raise her the way you and Starfire would've and I failed. I hate to admit that those weren't my best years, my darkest and unknowingly Lexa was pulled into that darkness even when I tried so hard not to." They all turned and saw Bruce with Ibn standing in the doorway, drenched from the pouring rain outside.

"I blame Raven and Beast Boy." Starfire whispered softly in his ear and let out a soft laugh. Robin laughed back too despite his agony.

"Me too."

* * *

A/N: If you didn't cry when you read that you have no heart! :P Jk but seriously can you imagine what grief robin is feeling at the moment, and dun dun dun here comes Batman. Add a half dead Superman, sassy lois lane, tempertantrum Diana, and the newly appointed Princess of Tamaran into the mix and your gonna get one hell of a chp next time! R&R!


	9. Sorry

At this moment I am sad to announce that I will discontinuing 14 Years and replacing it was a different, better story. Due to low viewer ratings, and my forgetfulness, I am sincerely sorry. I believe this story has run a ground and will be replaced with a different story, if anyone (though I doubt) has any objections please message me. Thank You,

A2B


End file.
